That night in Okinawa
by xxxSerinaxxx
Summary: Everyone thought they are in love when Haruhi and Kyoya announced about their upcoming marriage but who would guess that there is a strange secret behind the pretense of love. What actually happened that night in Okinawa? WARNING: The story will be rated M in the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_._

* * *

 **Marriage announcement**

The host club was in shock. There was a major scandal after everyone found out about Kyoya's and Haruhi's engagement. What surprised Ouran academy students the most was, of course, the fact that Haruhi Fujioka entertaining guests as a male host, was in fact a female. The most astonishing part, though, club members found out later on, when Haruhi and Kyoya announced that they were getting married in less than a week and to spare themselves the trouble would not participate in the reception party. Instead they would leave for a vacation right after the legal registration of their union. Needless to say that it was so sudden that the first reaction obviously was disbelief. But the disbelief changed into a great confusion when the host club got the wedding invitations.

Twins were furious to find out that the relationship and engagement was done behind their backs and that Shadow King betrayed them. Tamaki was crying like a little puppy and was upset all the time, until he realized no one is going to pay attention to his dramatic acts. Honey and Mori were quite happy and were looking forward to the actual wedding, especially Honey-senpai; well you know they usually have a huge, tasty cake at weddings. Everything seemed pretty unusual but yet very exciting and beautiful.

The rumours of Haruhi being pregnant were circulating among the students. Some still believed Haruhi was a guy, and with a great effort they were making up stories of the romantic relationship Haruhi and Kyoya shared during the host club hours. Some insisted they already knew from the beginning what was going on and was just waiting for the acceleration of events.

What the club didn't know was that Haruhi and Kyoya were not marrying because they loved each other. There was a completely different and in fact really disturbingly strange reason they were getting married for. Something that no one, except the two, knew about or could even news was surprising for many others too. To Kyoya's surprise his father Yoshio Ootori was actually quiet happy about it.

"I thought you will never go for her," the comment he made shocked Kyoya.

Kyoya didn't respond. His reasons for marriage were quite different, than what his father could imagine. At that moment he was more than satisfied with his positive reaction. Besides speaking about it would completely jeopardize the situation, something that Kyoya desired the least. The newspapers, news channels were all about the secret relationship of the couple and their upcoming wedding. Most journalists soon got greatly disappointed that it was virtually impossible to take photos of the Ootori and his bride. They were never seen together. The rare times they would come out of the school to go home, Kyoya's bodyguards were making sure to cover all the angles that would result in very enchanting photographs if taken from.

"No wonder they managed to stay in shadows all this time," the angered journalists were complaining.

Haruhi's father Ranka-san was more than enthusiastic and happy about the marriage news. He really expressed his wishes to see Haruhi in an extravagant wedding dress but the idea of any over the top dress got brushed off by Haruhi immediately.

"We will keep as low profile as possible," she said, "I want something simple, anyways looks are not important and I don't want to waste ton's of money on a dress that I will wear only once".

Everything was already too overwhelming for her. She didn't expect there would be this much fuss over a wedding.

"What did I get myself into?" she sighed.

The book that she was reading fell off her hands when the sudden buzzing of her cellphone was heard from her pocket. She quickly took it out and was already going to decline the call when she realized; it was Kyoya. She looked at the screen for a moment and then answered.

"Hi Kyoya-senpai!" she said in her warm, clean voice

"Haruhi, I have to have a very important conversation with you," he paused and then spoke again in a lower voice. "You know what about."

"Did something happen senpai?" she asked agitated, rubbing her fingers over the rims of the phone.

"Tomorrow I will wait for you in the 2nd library room after the club," he said quickly.

"I will come. I am concerned though, did something happen?" she insisted.

"It is about that night in Okinawa," Kyoya answered reluctantly.

Haruhi froze, she kept silent for a moment swallowing the thickness in her throat.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya called.

"I understand senpai, see you tomorrow," she mumbled.

Haruhi hung up the phone. That is how it started. In Okinawa, in the beach house, in the room she accidentally entered. Even the memory of it was scary. Haruhi still couldn't remove the unthinkable images of that night out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Time froze and the movement of her thoughts slowly became icy and lifeless. The events, actions of people were moving in a slow, lazy pace as if someone got in the control of the time and made the flow of its speed more sedate. Haruhi was already getting impatient. She couldn't stop but wonder what he needed to tell her that was not appropriate to speak about on the phone. It was not in Haruhi's nature to get impatient but after that night everything changed. Everything about her life became different and now she was even unable to sleep peacefully.

The club hours were even harder, especially because Kyoya was too close but she still needed to wait. She was agitated, stressed and worried, plus all the curious eyes were on her. Everyone were approaching her to ask questions either about the wedding or her relationship with Kyoya.

When finally the club was over she took her bag and run to the 2nd library room. Kyoya wasn't there yet. She sat on the chair and put her bag in front of her. The door was opened and he came in.

"Kyoya-senpai" Haruhi stood up and walked towards him in nervous, quick steps.

"Do you understand that we are taking a huge risk, Haruhi?" Kyoya stood and looked at her comprehensively.

Haruhi nodded but still looked confused.

"After marriage there is no way back, as I wouldn't want Ootori name appearing in pages of the yellow press."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me, senpai?" Haruhi said in a steady, calm voice, even though in truth she was annoyed by his lack of sensitivity and concern towards her feelings.

Kyoya looked at her. The stare of his dark grey eyes was so intense she trembled like a lone fragile leaf left on the bare branches of an autumn tree, wavering in the fiery mouth of the piercing cold wind, fearing for its life because it was the last one left. Kyoya's face was bearing his devilish glare that he so tactfully and subtly was using to intimidate his "victims". He made a step forward, towards her and all of a sudden pulled her short hair forcing her to come closer and grabbed her arm jerking it up.

"If I find out that you did this on purpose, you will be sorry" he whispered softly in her ear.

The two beautiful eyes that were looking like brown pearls, widened in disbelief. She paralyzed with fear on the spot. His fierce gaze was focused on her and it was not leaving her eyes as if holding them in hostage. She blinked, tried to move, but his grip was too tight.

"Kyoya-senpai, it hurts" she muttered bending her head back as if trying to get away from his closeness. He smelled so good, dangerously tempting. She closed her eyes in perplexity, confusion.

He sighed, released her arm but didn't take away his eyes from her. Haruhi looked at him timidly.

"It is ridiculous" he mumbled "I always knew I will marry someone I don't love, someone my dad would choose for me, someone who would bring merit to Ootori family but I could never predict this kind of end for me."

Haruhi stepped back touching her arm, rubbing for the blood to circulate where he had held. He knew how to hurt her feelings, how to get her. How could someone be that cunning?

"You think I wanted to marry you" she screamed.

There were visible drops of tears floating over her brown orbs, tears that she tried to hide by looking up. The short haired girl took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"I never even thought of marrying anyone to be honest. I..." she paused, she touched her cheek to make sure she wasn't burning from embarrassment and anger "I just hoped that some day I will marry someone I love. Though I never thought I will marry someone who's heart is as cold as yours."

She took her bag and walked out of the room in a hurry, just when passing by him she stopped;

"I will not marry you" she said in anger, turned to heading towards the exit but he grabbed her hand and yanked her back. He lowered his head, his raven hair fell to cover his face partly.

"Do not dare to threaten me." he said uttering the words one by one.

"Do not tell me what to do" she answered pulling his hand away and left the room slapping the door behind her.

* * *

 _A/N- I hope you liked the story and here is a question; what was the reason Kyoya and Haruhi were getting married?_


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as she entered her room, she threw the bag in her bed angrily and started to walk around irritated.  
"What a rich bastard!" she screamed "Even in a situation like this he acts so manipulative."  
She was looking indignant and lost at the same time. Kyoya's cold comments rose her insecurities and she felt doubtful, somewhat uneasy. The fear crept into her fragile bones as an uninvited ghost in a rain-full night crawling into the abandoned house of fire-fairies. Her cold hands were cupped around her burning cheeks. She wanted to calm down, to prevail the peace in the stormy waves of her uncertain mind.

Sitting on her bed, she decided to read a book. But she was truly exhausted and then even without knowing it Haruhi fell asleep. After that night in Okinawa she was spending a lot of sleepless nights. She couldn't predict how long she slept for when a buzzing phone woke her up. When she opened her eyes, a warm drop of wetness dripped from her nose. She instinctively turned her fingers to her philtrum and when she brought her fingers closer to her eyes a shiver went through her body and a horrified expression appeared on her face. She run to the bathroom. Dark, blood like, slightly thick liquid was smeared on her fingers. She felt how her heartbeat is getting faster. That was it. It started. It just started.

Haruhi put all of the strength left in her to wash the black liquid away. Hot drops of tears started to flow down her cheeks, out of her sore eyes. She couldn't help but cry and then she felt her body become sick and her stomach was squeezing itself into a needle covered ball forcing her to throw up. Dark liquid mixed with blood drops got smashed all over the sink running down out of her mouth. She looked at the horrific sight in front of her eyes and fell on the bathroom floor. What was she going to do? Should she call kyoya? The idea was so tempting that she almost forgot what happened earlier and wanted to call him. She reached her phone and found a missed call from the _rich bastard._ She looked at the screen for a moment and wanted to deal his number but then she suppressed her need and instead turned the phone off. She really didn't have the mental stability for the moment to hear his voice.

Putting the phone aside, Haruhi got up, cleaned the sink and soon there were no traces of any blood or darkness there, so she went to her room. Falling down on her bed she tried to sleep. She suddenly came up with an idea of sleeping and waking up in some years not to witness the unpredictability of the cruel future. Just to run away and live alone without any responsibility or problem. Haruhi couldn't even guess how many hours she lied down on bed without having any actual thought but just trying to escape from the thoughts that were haunting her mind and not letting her rest and feel peaceful at least for some hours. She didn't know if there was anything she could do. Perhaps she should go to Kyoya Ootori and apologize and ask him to marry her. The mere thought made her angry. She didn't do anything bad. why should she apologize and why would he even blame her in what happened in Okinawa? Why was he so angry about marrying her? Was she that repulsive, unbearable? Haruhi never thought of the 3rd son of the Ootori family, her mind was too occupied with more important things than to think about the host club boys. Kyoya was not a boy though, he was the cold, manipulative and extremely calculative man she'd ever seen but... Haruhi thought again re-picturing Kyoya in her mind. He was beautiful. There was something infinitely charming and intoxicating about his appearance, something that even though made Haruhi hate him and feel uncomfortable around him also forced her to feel the importance of his presence and even crave it. He was the type of person who would convince you to go hell and you would perhaps look forward to it.

Haruhi caught herself on imagining what the life with Kyoya would be like. Was there more to his intimidating mien? She inhaled sharply in frustration and felt hopeless.

Her thoughts got interrupted when she heard a loud noise of the front door being opened and then a very excited and happy voice called her;

"Haruhi!" it was her dad "Where are you my cute little girl?"

Haruhi jumped up. She should make sure her father won't know anything. He shouldn't know she just cried. She ran to the bathroom and washed her redden, swollen eyes with cold water but it was crystal clear to anyone that those two beautiful eyes have just shed tears down. She saw her dad's make up supplies and quickly grabbed the concealer and tried to hide the redness under her eyes.

"Haruhi" her father's voice was getting closer.

She ran back to her room, wore her earphones and lied on the bed. Ranka-san opened the door and didn't really get surprised finding her daughter reading a book and listening to music.

"Haruhi, I am home" he said softly tapping on her shoulder. Haruhi turned the music off, took the headphones out and tried her best to smile naturally

"Hi dad" she said.

"There you are and I was calling you and when you didn't answer I thought you are not home" then he stopped and added with a concern and somewhat demanding voice.

"why are your eyes red, Haruhi?"

"Well, I have tried to do make up and failed, that mascara was constantly getting into my eye." she lied hopping it will sound convincing enough.

Ranka's face brightened up.

"My cute little daughter grew up" he screamed happily grabbing her "You should have asked me to show you."

"Thanks dad but I need to study now" Haruhi said quickly to get Ranka out of the room before he would start make up tutorial courses in her bedroom.

"What about you learning to do make up?" he said a little bit disappointed.

" I will do it later, now I need to study" she said directing her smile to him.

Ranka seemed satisfied and giving a big hug to her daughter left the room. Haruhi sighed. She didn't want him to worry, though she couldn't tell him the truth, even if she wanted to. She couldn't speak about it with anyone.

Haruhi managed to concentrate and read couple of chapters from the book when she heard a knock on her door.

"Dad, I told you, I am busy now" she yelled.

The door was opened and a very happy looking face popped in.

Fuyumi!

"Hello Haruhi" she started enthusiastically "Can I come in?"

Seeing Kyoya's sister standing at her door, Haruhi actually freaked out and hurried to invite her in. She happily walked to Haruhi and dropped a huge set of boxes on the floor by the bed.

"I was calling you all this time, so I will inform you I intend to visit you, but you didn't respond" she said apologetically.

Haruhi suddenly remembered that she switched her phone off, wishing not to answer to Kyoya's call.

"I am sorry" she mumbled "I guess I didn't noticed that the battery died."

"It is okay" Fuyumi smiled revealing her beautiful teeth "I was just wondering if you already chose the wedding dress, just a few days left and I think as a maid of honour I have all the rights to see it before the wedding."

Wedding dress! Did she even have time for that nonsense? Who cares about wedding dresses when there are so many problems? Maid of honour? Really? And when did she become Haruhi's maid of honour? Nominated herself in that position and then just took it or what? Fuyumi was so serious about it that Haruhi assumed for a moment her life is over. She didn't really seem to be Kyoya's sister. She could be ... Tamaki's sister, but Kyoya Ootori's sister couldn't have that personality. Are they sure they didn't mix up the families?

"Well, I actually planned to do that a day before the wedding" Haruhi said trying too hard not to seem too indifferent.

"What!?" Fuyumi screamed angrily "You didn't choose anything?"

Haruhi started to feel uncomfortable. The wedding couldn't possibly take place after what happened today, so why didn't Kyoya tell his sister about it, so she wouldn't bother her this much.

Haruhi's silence allowed Fuyumi to continue with whatever she was going to say;

"I guess, Kyoya already knew about it"? she smirked.

"Knew about what? What do you mean?" Haruhi asked so quickly and eagerly that Fuyumi got confused.

"Well, I guess he knew that his bride didn't even care to find a dress and he saved the trouble for you" she chuckled happily.

"What?" Haruhi felt puzzled. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming "So Kyoya chose a wedding dress for me?"

"Well, he asked me to do that and of course I happily helped him, isn't that amazing?"

Haruhi smiled to herself. How could she even think Kyoya Ootori would waste his time choosing a wedding attire for a person he doesn't care about or love.

"Do you want to see it?" Fuyumi asked.

Haruhi suddenly felt a strange nausea, the pain in her stomach strengthened and clutched it. Haruhi held her mouth and run to the bathroom. Fuyumi went after her, but stopped hearing the gagging noise and her vomiting in the bathroom.

Haruhi walked out of bathroom looking tired and a little bit worn out as if someone tortured her. Fuyumi looked at her with concern and surprise.

"How many weeks pregnant are you" she asked?

What?" Haruhi turned to her shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Does Kyoya know about this?" Fuyumi asked looking straight into Haruhi's surprised eyes who was so startled by the sudden and strange question she found herself unable to utter a word.

Fuyumi shook her head in disbelief and incredulity and tenderly grabbed Haruhi's hand. The idea of Haruhi being pregnant seemed crazy. It would mean that her brother and Haruhi...

"Why else would you get married so all of a sudden!" she mumbled in realization and then sighed closing her eyes "How could I not notice it all"?

"Fuyumi" Haruhi tried to express an objection but her future sister-in-law was so into the ''revelation" she was not really paying attention to her. "I am not pregnant Fuyumi, please calm down."

Fuyumi looked at her and a glimpse of suspicion passed through her face distorting her features. Now looking closely at Haruhi, she saw her puffy, swollen eyes, her exhausted, weary face. She was so thin as if she was one of those crystal ballerinas from music-boxes that could break if you touch them.

"Are you sick, Haruhi?" Fuyumi whispered in an almost audible voice.

"No" Haruhi said quietly and immediately realized that she was not intending for her voice to sound so timid and shy.

Fuyumi looked at her for a moment and there was still suspicion in her eyes but she didn't say anything. Her lips moved forward and formed a pleasant smile. Even if she didn't continue pressing on her, Haruhi understood that Fuyumi didn't believe her. She just decided to settle with her answer perhaps realizing that Haruhi is not really willing to speak about it.

"Do you want to see the dress?" she asked jumping up and moving her hands to clap in excitement.

"Yes" Haruhi tried her best to sound curious and enthusiastic. She couldn't behave in a way that would give Fuyumi the wrong impression.

Fuyumi dragged the boxes closer to Haruhi and in a very dramatic motion opened the biggest one. She took the dress out of the box and held it up as much as she could to show it to Haruhi. It was truly a beautiful dress, very delicate, elegant and not something Haruhi would dread to wear. It had a delicate neckline covered in beautiful leaf pattern lace and the skirt of the dress was long, made from the most exquisite material Haruhi ever saw. She needed to admit that even she got enchanted by its beauty for a moment. Fuyumi seeing Haruhi's appreciative face smiled and opened the next box that contained her veil; long, light, delicate partly embroidered. The shoes that were inside the other box, didn't look like the kind Haruhi would dream about but they looked very tempting by being very attractive.

"Everything is beautiful, Fuyumi" she bent to give her a hug.

"I am glad you like everything" Fuyumi said feeling a little bit moved by Haruhi's happiness "I was worried that you might not like certain details and all but it is wonderful that you liked what I have chosen. You don't have much time until the wedding to make other preparations."

 _The wedding.._

Would there be any wedding? Why Kyoya didn't talk to his sister? This is making everything really uncomfortable and awkward. Maybe she should herself told her that Kyoya was not happy about the marriage and there would be none. Fuyumi seemed so excited about the wedding dress and accessories that even Haruhi caught her overenthusiastic spirit. She carefully put the dress back into it box, making sure not to get it wrinkled. Fuyumi's good mood was being injected into every inch of the room, making Haruhi feel free and lighthearted.

But soon she got a phone call from her husband and needed to leave. She apologized to Haruhi for leaving early, hugged her and left. Haruhi stayed alone and the thoughts started to torture her. Fuyumi's visit in some ways complicated her situation. Why was that rich bastard so self entitled? Was there any logical reason for him to blame her. There was literally no way she would set up this kind of situation. She dreaded it, hated it, wanted it not to be her reality.

After Fuyumi left, Haruhi didn't do anything. She just stayed in her bed looking at the ceiling. She tried to find a solution for her crazy situation. Her gaze fell on the beautiful white boxes near her bed. Her heart clenched tightly and a burst of frustration started to flow in her bloodstream making her sick. She should meet Kyoya, even if she doesn't want it, she has to try to talk to him.

Ranka's loud knock brought her back to reality. Haruhi sighed. She got up to open the door. The room was already dark. She strained her eyes looking into the misty gloom. The day was getting close to its end. It was dying. Haruhi felt a strange loneliness and desire to curl under her blanket and not respond to anyone or anything. She was always alone and she was already sick of suffering and worrying about stupid problems all alone. She never wanted to be honest that she was a fragile human being with emotions, needs and dreams. She always acted cool and composed not showing any of her inner sufferings. She wanted to melt into her surroundings and never think again.

"Haruhi!" Ranka jumped to hug Haruhi as soon as she opened the door "Can I see the dress?"

"What dress?" Haruhi asked sighing and then she remembered. Ranka probably saw the Fuyumi with boxes and knew there was the wedding dress. "Yeah, dad, it's there. You can look."

Ranka didn't need further encouragement from her daughter. He managed to reach the boxes with one exciting jump and started to unwrap the box. Haruhi got curious of how her father would react to the dress. Ranka's face changed as soon as she opened the box. Haruhi noticed genuine drops of tears and felt somewhat guilty. Her father was so happy and she couldn't tell him the truth. After seeing his happy face Haruhi realized she couldn't let him down.

"So beautiful!" Ranka said wiping the tears with her hands "My little daughter will look like a real princess in this dress."

"Dad" Haruhi sighed but there was a hint of smile at the corner of her lips "Stop being so dramatic."

"It is true" he continued "You are very beautiful."

Haruhi only nodded in agreement to avoid his dad's showers of affection.

"Haruhi, actually I wanted to tell you earlier, but because that wonderful young lady was in your room decided to wait" Haruhi looked at him surprised. " A friend asked me to work today in his place as his daughter is in the hospital and he needed to visit her."

"Oh I will be fine, don't worry" Haruhi smiled.

"Do you want to eat something?" he asked "you haven't eaten anything today."

Haruhi wanted to answer but there was a knock on the front door. Ranka immediately went to the door to open it. She felt relieved that she doesn't need to answer her father's question but the feeling of inner calm and freedom disappeared as soon as she saw the visitor. It was Kyoya Ootori. Standing there at the door looking perfectly collected and cool in his expensive suit. He walked towards her. His movements were stern and graceful. The effect he was having on Haruhi was tremendous. He greeted Ranka in a very polite yet somewhat friendly manner and turned his smiling face to her. He was smiling to her. Haruhi knew that under the beautiful smile the rich devil was covering his true face. She felt her body tense in discomfort.

"Ranka-san, I came to abduct Haruhi for some hours" without shifting his smile from her he spoke to her dad "We need to discuss some important issues."

When he said abduct, he didn't mean literally, did he? Haruhi's heart started to beat faster. He felt her body freezing. Why was she feeling so lost at his presence, especially after the marriage announcement. She was feeling more and more aware of her strange feelings to the shadow king. She was scared of him in some ways and needed him in other ways.

She felt herself burning when he grabbed her hand.

"Of course you can abduct her" Ranka smiled "Take care of your future wife well"

Kyoya bowed in agreement, smiled and walked towards the door dragging Haruhi with him.

"What the hell are you doing" she screamed as soon as they got out of the house.

"You even have the nerve to speak in that manner to me" he said lowering his voice and opening the door of the car "Get in and keep quiet."

Haruhi silently obeyed and got into the car. She felt he was not in the exact mood she could reason with. What was the problem? Perhaps he wanted to speak about the ways they would "break up" not to cause too much public fuss. It was already making her feel sick. When Kyoya sat next to her in the driver's sit, Haruhi realized they are alone. Tachibana who would normally be with Kyoya wasn't there. What was going on? Kyoya speed up the car and went to an unknown direction for Haruhi.

"Where is your driver?" she asked timidly

"As you can see; not here" he cut short.

Haruhi decided to ask no more questions. For some reason Kyoya was getting irritated way too easily and she didn't have the courage or rather patience to get herself involved in his anger schemes. Haruhi just leaned to the seat and looking out of the window, tried to figure out where they were going. His smell was injected into the air. She could smell him. It was a heartwarming, intoxicating smell that was making her body feel strange. She couldn't explain why indescribable feeling of longing was washing through her spine with every breath of his smell. She tried not to breathe but holding her breath for some seconds she stopped and started to inhale the oxygen crazily. He gave her a confused look but didn't say anything just kept driving. Why is he so close? Why couldn't he be far away, so she wouldn't lose her breath because of him.

He stopped the car and got out of it. Haruhi felt the cold breeze touching her burning cheeks when he opened the door and pulled her out of it.

"Where are we, senpai?"

"Come" he ignored her question and pulled her roughly.

She started to make more steps to be able to keep up with him. They entered though big gates into a small garden and walked towards an old house. Kyoya opened the door and pushed Haruhi in. He turned on the light and Haruhi found herself in the middle of well furnished, beautiful living room. He walked towards Haruhi in hasty steps but stopped when she made a step back.

"Well done Haruhi" he said "you fooled me and now you are winning this game, pregnant huh? That is a brilliant idea."

Haruhi froze. Fuyumi told him about the incident. She misunderstood everything and told Kyoya. Everything was clear now. What was she supposed to say?

"I.." she mumbled "I don't understand what you speak about, Kyoya-senpai."

"Do not lie to me" he yelled "you perfectly understand what I speak about. You made it clear to Fuyumi you are pregnant and now..."

He stopped. Always calm and composed Ootori Kyoya seemed to lose his patience. He rubbed his forhead trying to calm down and pushed his eyeglasses up.

"Do you understand what you are doing" he said lowering his voice "If this lie gets out, there will be a huge scandal. I don't want to see headlines "Kyoya Ootori's first son is a bastard." That will be the end of me. My father will just scratch my name out."

"I never said I was pregnant" Haruhi said angrily "I threw up. Fuyumi made her own assumptions."

"Well played Haruhi, well done, I should give you some credit for that. You are doing everything so tactfully you didn't even need to utter a word for that. You just demonstrated enough act and playing for my sister to _make those assumptions._ I didn't know you would do anything just to get rid of your commoner status."

Kyoya felt a sharp slap on his face. Haruhi's eyes were burning with anger and humiliation. When he looked at her, her body was trembling. She was shaking like snowflake that is being played with by the winter wind. He roughly grabbed her face and pushed it closer to her.

"Do not dare to raise your hand or I will make your lie of being pregnant come true."

Haruhi froze. She didn't want to be there any longer. Was Ootory Kyoya threatening to rape her? Crazy bastard! She wanted to say all she thought about him but she froze seeing the dark thick liquid drop flowing out of his nostrils. She mechanically extended her hand to his face, but he yanked it away before she could touch him. He wiped the liquid and seeing it smeared on his hand, he looked puzzled.

"What the hell is..?" he suddenly was hit by nausea. He run towards the bathroom. Haruhi stood there clutching her shirt in her palms. It was happening. She started to go around feeling disturbed but at the same time relieved that he learnt the truth. When Kyoya appeared at the door she run to him. He looked confused, his cool mask disappeared. Haruhi noticed Kyoya's hair was damp and he was not wearing his glasses.

"This happened to me when Fuyumi came. I threw up, so she misunderstood everything, I never made up anything" she started but Kyoya stopped her quickly.

"So that was true" he loosened up his tie and sat on couch " I guess we don't really have choice. We have to get married."

For a moment they both went silent. It seemed like an eternity.

"If we get married, we can't divorce. That would be forever. I suppose my father would expect me to have a son. And you understand that this can't be a fake marriage. Unbelievable!... I should calm down... Perhaps things are not as bad as I think. My father was pleased with me marrying you. Marrying a commoner can be beneficial. People love tales and whoever offers the best one gets the best audience the same goes for business. People will trust Ootori more, because of the commoner marriage. You will benefit from this union too. I will make sure your dream of becoming a lawyer will come true. Having a lawyer as a wife, isn't really bad. My father will definitely agree."

 _My father..._

He does everything to please his father. He is even willing to have children to please his father, to get his approval. What kind of crazy world is he living in? She never looked for benefits she was always perfectly capable of achieving her own goals independently with her hard work.

They went quiet again. Kyoya, perhaps, was calculating the situation.

"I will take you home" he said finally.

A loud noise of thunder jolted in the sky. Haruhi's eyes widened in horror, she jumped back and curled behind the armchair.

"Are you already afraid of thunderstorms, Haruhi? Kyoya asked coming closer.

* * *

 _A/N- Thank you everyone for reviewing, following and favoriting my story. Naraku's Phoenix thank you for your advice; I have double-spaced between dialogues trying to make the text more readable. Hope you all like this chapter :) I don't want to make spoilers so I can't say anything but your comments would be much appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

He was standing in the middle of the room. Soft murmurs of a strange melody were reaching his ears from far away as if passing through sand-glasses and breaking into million tiny pieces of gleaming crystals mimicking the sand. His heartbeat was getting faster and faster. There was no one around. But then everything stopped. The sounds of the song disappeared and died in the perpetual silence. He concentrated his senses trying to catch even the slightest change or movement. Some notes of low music escaped from the depths of unknown and flowed to his side. He walked towards the sound but then stopped when the windows cracked and grey smoke crept in through the chinks of the broken glass. It overflowed the surroundings and clutched him in. His body started to annihilate from the pressure and the only thing his mind could grasp was his own scream.

Kyoya opened his eyes. He was breathing hard. He rubbed his forehead and gasped sharply. He had a mild headache. He almost jumped up finding Haruhi's head on his chest. He couldn't remember when he fell asleep. Haruhi's hands were around his chest, tightly clinging to his shirt. Kyoya passed his gaze over the sleeping girl and sighed. He should have been too tired to fall asleep on the sofa in the living room. Haruhi tilted her head and rubbed her nose against his chest. Kyoya kept his breath for a moment making sure she is asleep then he gently lifted her arms and getting up moved the pillow under her head.

It was already a pleasant morning. The room was filled with warm and gentle light of the sun rays. He couldn't believe he woke up with his own will and felt really relaxed. His glasses were on the counter near the sofa. He took them and walked to the bathroom. On the way there he took out his suit jacket and casually threw it on the stand. Getting into the bathroom, he run the shower and started to unbutton his white shirt.

Powerful joint of acute pain hit him. He closed his eyes in pain and curled himself. The pain washed over his body and it started to gradually fade away. His heavy breathing calmed. Kyoya stood up and carefully lifted the buttoned part of his shirt revealing is well defined abdominal muscles. Kyoya gasped seeing the dark wound on his left side near his pelvis. The darkness were surrounding a strange looking wound. He turned his hand to grab the tissues to clean it but accidentally pushed a big glass vase down that shattered leaving the bathroom floor covered with glass pieces. Kyoya leaned to the wall when another wave of pain hit him. His eyes widened when the door was opened and Haruhi jumped in. She looked scared and seeing him she awkwardly walked back but stumbled and fell heavily. Haruhi felt something really sharp and painful hit her wrist. It hurt. Horribly. But she couldn't utter a word. She was confused and puzzled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyoya snaped angrily walking towards her. "Have you lost all your senses already?"

She felt her body weaken. The pain numbed her. His angry iron-cold eyes were staring at her sternly. Haruhi stared at his chest and shifted her gaze right away feeling confused and guilty.

"I heard a loud noise," she mumbled quietly, "I got scared.. and came to find you. I am sorry, senpai."

Kyoya blinked. He didn't expect her to apologize. He scrutinized her and looked at her somewhat disturbed.

"What is that?" he pointed at her hand, "did you cut yourself?"

She looked down at the blood surrounding her wrist. Seeing the piece of glass stuck in her wrist she winced, tried to get up but Kyoya stopped her grabbing her waist.

"Don't move around, you will cut yourself more. This place is covered with glass pieces." he lifted her up and helped her to sit on the toilet.

When she tried to move out the glass Kyoya held her hand preventing her from touching it.

"Let me do it" he muttered opening the cabinet and taking out binds and sanitizing liquids. He carefully held her hand up and warned "This is going to hurt more, take a deep breath, okay?"

Haruhi nodded. He was close. His smell was touching her nose and making her head spin. What was going on with her? When Kyoya tried to push the piece out, Haruhi winced. The black haired man sighed;

"I know how to do this, don't worry!"

Haruhi bit her lip and gave a little whimper of protest but then looking back at the glass stuck in her wrist nodded. Kyoya pushed out the glass, quickly cleaned the wound and grabbing the bind neatly wrapped her wrist. Haruhi was secretly following his every move in a very unknown and different way. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Perhaps if she did that herself it would hurt more, but Kyoya was too hardhearted to care so he just pinched it out of her skin without flinching an eye. She looked at the glass pieces that were smashed all over the place. That is what made the horrible sound that woke her in the first place. Haruhi looked at the broken glass pieces and a smile formed on her face. ' _Glad I didn't break this glass or he would just add it to my never ending debt.'_ She grabbed the broom.

"I will clean this" she said.

Kyoya didn't say anything but gave her a bored look and moved away. Haruhi quickly cleaned the floor getting rid of all the tiny gleaming glasses. She couldn't forget the sight she saw when she intruded. Perhaps whatever happened in Okinawa was also driving her crazy and the strange heart skips she was feeling at his presence were part of her insanity.

"Senpai, I saw the wound on your body" she mumbled.

"You can leave, Haruhi" he said not paying attention to her declaration.

"I want to know what happened to you, Kyoya-senpai" she said angered "You know the same thing is most likely will happen to me too."

Her argument changed his mind apparently because he just unbuttoned the shirt. Haruhi tried not to act awkwardly and not to stare at him. The dark wound in his abdomen was distorting his flexed silky skin. Haruhi took the tissues and the sanitizer to rub the wound. Even though it looked like it is going to be cleaned away, after the first rub there was nothing on the white tissue. Haruhi timidly touched the wound with her bare fingers. When she touched Kyoya tensed but didn't stop her, though Haruhi immediately withdrew her hand as the dark wound glowed for a moment and burnt her fingertip.

"I don't know what it was" she stopped "but it felt strangely too burning, as if heated iron"

"I need to take a shower, Haruhi" Kyoya responded.

"I understand" she mumbled.

"There is another bathroom in the second floor and there are clean towels in the cabinet, you can use that one" he added.

Haruhi walked out and closed her eyes. She should do something about her insanity. The strange wound on his body scared her. What will happen with them? What were they supposed to do to stop it all? She was worried. Never in her life she dealt with a situation like this and now it was impossible for her to come up with a decision and that outbreaks of crazy obsession over the rich bastard. How does he manage to smell so good!? It irritated her. When did she fall asleep? It is good that Ranka wouldn't be home for a while or he would just woke the whole world up because she didn't return home.

When kyoya came out of shower he found her setting a breakfast table. He looked rather surprised but didn't show any signs of interests.

"I didn't find much in the fridge but I think fried eggs with sausage isn't bad for the breakfast"

"I am sorry Haruhi" Kyoya replied calmly and not feeling sorry at all "I don't want to have breakfast, I have an important meeting today."

She didn't say anything, just awkwardly laughed and sat at the table.

"I will take you home" he said and left the room.

Haruhi felt upset, as if someone pierced a knife into her heart. She actually didn't understand why she felt that way, or what exactly caused her to feel so. She thought for a moment and taking the plates damped the food into the trash container. She gasped when Kyoya walked in getting his jacket on.  
"I am ready to go home" she said.

It was a calm day. Nothing particular happened anywhere. The whole world was spinning in its usual boring way and people were living their ordinary life. Nothing was changing. The only changes that were clear to Haruhi was that she didn't feel happy. Not even a bit. The whole world got upside down for her and now 'down the earth girl' was having the most non-down-the earth moments of her whole life. She decided not to even say a word to Kyoya. What difference does it make? He will either just ignore her, or say something mean? Kyoya didn't seem to be too bothered by the fact that there was a huge blackened skin on his body. How was he managing to stay calm? Getting home she closed herself in her room deciding to read and study a little bit more.

Kyoya getting home found his sister in his room trying to arrange his clothes.

"Some things never change" he granted "What are you doing here, Fuyumi?"

Fuyumi seeing him happily jumped up and smiled.

"I love to see you here but father would be upset about this" Kyoya continued.

"No he won't" she chuckled happily "He asked me to come here himself, besides Shido is here too"

"He did" Kyoya snorted.

"Remember I am organizing the wedding" she screamed enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Kyoya said nodding his head "That's right."

"So, was she pregnant?" Fuyumi said looking at him curiously.

Kyoya closed his eyes in annoyance.

"No" he said then he added seeing his sisters disappointed face "but after you told me what you have seen I got worried and pressed her to tell me. It was nothing really."

"Nothing" Fuyumi said surprised

"Haruhi eats more than she can" Kyoya chuckled "it is not the first time this is happening actually."

He remembered the night in Okinawa. She came to his room because she ate too much. What a strange reason to intrude!

"I see" Fuyumi smiled guiltily "I assumed a lot more than necessary. You know it's hard to believe that you all of a sudden got interested in a girl. But she is wonderful and I understand everything."

"Don't worry" Kyoya blurted without caring to dismiss her doubts.

He knew the more he tries to justify himself the more he will be suspected. It is better to leave the things the way they were. Fuyumi was a kindhearted girl and Kyoya genuinely loved his sister but for the moment the least he wanted for her to accidentally give away more than necessary. Fuyumi finally stuck the final piece of clothing into the drawer and happily clapped.

"She liked the dress." Fuyumi said "She is such a beautiful girl."

Kyoya only snorted in agreement and moved to sit on the sofa.

"I have to leave now" she said checking her phone "I have things to do, very, very, very important things."

"I can assume things that are non of my business" Kyoya said smiling trying to excite his sister.

"Right!" she said happily and collecting her purse, walked to the door.

She paused at the door and looked at him with a sneaky smile;

"By the way, I am going to pick up the nightwear I have ordered at Mrs Hitachin and I have to say you have something to look forward to."

She winked and closed the door. Kyoya snorted forcing the playful smile away that formed on his face. He needed to change his clothes and go to meet his father. He quickly took out his suit and put on another one. The room was quiet and his quiet life was going to end soon. He could guess that it will be easy to live with Fujikoa girl but he knew that he will be under constant observation of journalists and they will make all the tiny details of his life to be the property of the public eye. The same happened when Yuuichi got married. Of course his marriage was an arranged one and the press knew it. But the curiosity is a strange and dangerous thing. He could see what was awaiting him. His marriage wasn't seen as arranged and of course he would be in the center of attention more than anyone. From the other side whatever was happening to him was much much worse. He wasn't sure that marriage is going to change much, perhaps the process was already far progressed and there was no way back. The least he wanted to do is to think about anything. He was always able to find solutions for everything but this wasn't that case.

Kyoya sighed and moved towards the door. He was walking down the hall when he heard Akito's voice.

"Good morning brother" he said "I saw you didn't spend the night at home. Where were you?"

"With all respect Akito-san, I would love if you minded your own business" Kyoya blurted out.

"So you spend the night with your commoner fiancee?" Akito said somewhat angrily and annoyed " I have to say I was happy you decided to marry her. Now you will finally stop challenging Yuuichi's inheritance. With a commoner as your wife you won't be able to do it anymore."

Kyoya felt very angry but he forced all of his strength to stay cool. He only smirked and without addressing his brothers claims calmly said;

"I need to see our father."

Kyoya smiled and walked away. Just then it occurred to him that being a host was not a bad experience at all. He would literally fake all kinds of pleasant expressions without feeling them. He didn't hate Akito but he annoyed him. Greatly.

Yoshio Ootori, Kyoya's father and the patriarch of the Ootori family was sitting at his desk when Kyoya entered the room. Seeing Kyoya a small smile appeared on the old man's face. He stood up fixing his jacket;

"Kyoya come and sit" he gestured the armchair in the center of the room.

Kyoya sat and when his father took his place, he looked around surprised that there was no one there anymore. Perhaps his father wanted to tell him something in private.

"What you wanted to tell me, father" he asked.

"I understand that my request might upset you" Yoshio started. Kyoya's eyebrows automatically went up in surprise. Request? From his father? What could it be? Does he want him to break up with Fujioka? Kyoya's heartbeat got faster "But as you will spend your honeymoon there, I have decided you can handle this one business contract. This client is very valuable. I can trust you with this, right?"

Kyoya gasped. His father wants him to show his skills. Though he clearly chose a wrong time for that.

"I.." he started.

"I will understand if you refuse to do it" Yoshio said smiling.

"I agree" Kyoya said as quickly as he could as if afraid that his father might change his mind.

"Your dedication to the family deserves a respect" Yoshio said getting up and walking towards his desk "Just don't forget your duties to your wife during the honeymoon."

Kyoya didn't have the time to care about honeymoon. For a moment everything disappeared from his mind. This is his chance. He should make sure to make a favourable agreement with the partner.

"Here" Yoshio gave Kyoya a package "All the information on this matter."

Kyoya took it and looked at it briefly. He decided to study it thoroughly later on.

"I will be in touch with you about this" Kyoya said not being able to hide his smile.

Yoshio nodded. Kyoya bowed and left the room. Finally!

* * *

 _A/N- hmmm, you all are getting sort of closer to the truth. ^_^ Thank you everyone for your reviews and criticism. You help me to make my story better. Now I have one question. Where would you want the honeymoon to take place? I would appreciate the help. Any Ootori like place?_


	6. Chapter 6

The German Biotech company in Berlin that was producing vascular and surgical devices and other medical equipment got interested in the new device mechanism for more effective surgeries developed and created by the Ootori group engineers and scientists. Biotech showed desire to get the patent on the new mechanism and use it in perfecting their medical machines and instruments. Though Biotech was not the only company that was making bids for the patent, Yoshio Ootori particularly liked the offer by the biotech chief executive officer who was not only willing to pay a great amount of money for the mechanism but he also was willing to make a very good, long term trade contract. The only thing that was not satisfying Yoshio and holding him back from signing the contract with Biotech and sell the innovation patent was the condition made in the article 7. It stated that the Ootori group should sell the patents of future inventions only to Biotech. That kind of binding contract was not something Yoshio wanted to go for, no matter how tempting the offer was. Kyoya's task was to negotiate the contract and set good terms for both sides without binding the companies in such a manner. That was going to be very hard.

For the next four days before the wedding Haruhi and Kyoya didnt interact at all. Haruhi was studying not wanting to fail her exams because of the wedding and Kyoya was collecting information on the client and trying to figure out how to solve the issue and get out of the case as a winner. Kyoya knew that he didn't have right to let down his father. He needed to find a reasonable solution and come to agreement with the client without having to give away future opportunities. He was working all the time and didn't even notice the days were passing. Though Kyoya was not the only busy person. Fuyumi was extremely occupied with organizing the wedding. She was making sure the wedding to be as beautiful and luxurious as possible. The whole country was discussing the marriage and the media was waiting for the event to make as much money as possible by printing as many articles as possible of the Ootori wedding.

The day before the wedding when Haruhi decided to pack for the trip that she never wanted to have, Host club showed up in her house without warning her. Ranka was happy to see them all and invited them to have a cup tea together. Though everyone already got over the fact that they were going to get married, Haruhi felt that she and Kyoya were still earning suspicious and curious glances from the guys. Haruhi noticed that Kyoya was irritated and didn't really want to be there. She felt upset about herself for putting up with this arrogant, self-entitled and breathtakingly handsome jerk. Tomorrow everything was going to be over. She will marry him.

They spent time together for a while until Kyoya announced that he needs to talk to Haruhi and they need to leave. Haruhi didn't particularly like the idea of leaving with the shadow king, but after all the members reluctantly agreed for them to leave she realized she can't refuse her future husband. Though she attempted to find a reason to stay home letting everyone know that she needs to pack.

"We will pack" Ranka and the host members screamed hysterically happy.

Haruhi knew it was a bad idea but she couldn't find any other way to object. When they got out of the house for a moment she felt relieved. She was feeling stiff and tense around everyone worrying that she might do something and give away their secret. All her nerves were at their limit. She was trying too hard not to lose her mind. Kyoya walked towards the car, so she followed him. Haruhi knew there was no reason for her to feel nervous. But she couldn't control the inner choking that was clenching her heart and making her body tremble inside.

"Are you alright?" she heard Kyoya's voice.

He opened the door of the car for her. Haruhi got into the car and felt her heart skip beats and then become faster and faster. She felt as if this car drive was going to be the last one for her. Kyoya started the car and slowly turned around. Haruhi wanted to ask a question but then felt she doesn't want to speak. An awkward silence fell between them.

"Did you receive your passport?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes" she said in a low voice almost like a whisper and then added loudly "Tachibana brought it yesterday. Thank you."

"I will have some business related stuff to do in Berlin" Kyoya said "But we will have to show up in some public places at least. I don't want there to be any rumors about this relationship being fake."

"But it is fake" Haruhi said and got surprised finding accusation in her own tone

"We don't have a choice." he said after a moment.

Haruhi knew he noticed her frustration but didn't say anything about it. Why didn't he say anything? She should collect herself or he will think she is too happy with the situation. Haruhi looked outside and noticed that they were going to the house Kyoya took her some days ago. She recognized buildings on the way there and most likely they were close to the destination. She looked at Kyoya. He was not looking at her. He was concentrated on his driving. He looked attractive; not the kind of attractive Tamaki was. There was something sharp and cool and dangerous about Kyoya's appearance that Haruhi never before noticed.

They stopped. Haruhi didn't wait for Kyoya to open the door for her and got out of the car quickly. Kyoya walked towards the house and Haruhi followed him.

"There is something I wanted to give to you, Haruhi" he said as they entered the beautiful living room.

He walked towards a beautiful box that was on the beautiful cabinet. Taking the box he walked towards Haruhi.

"I didn't expect this ever happening" he said thoughtfully "I want you to wear this for the wedding."

He gave the box to Haruhi. She looked confused and felt somewhat uneasy. She took the box from his hands and to her surprise it was lighter than it looked.

"What is it?" she asked staring at Kyoya.

Kyoya opened the box not taking his eyes from Haruhi as if wanting to see her reaction. She felt his gaze on herself but didn't want to look back. She knew that if she looks back he will look away and for some reason she didn't want him to look away from her. Haruhi saw a beautiful pearl covered headpiece inside the box. It was simple yet very elegant and beautiful. Why was he giving it to her? Her heart raced. She carefully took it out and looked back at Kyoya. He smiled only and taking the box from her hands put it back on the cabinet.

"That belonged to my grandmother" he said "she gave it to me when I was a child and asked me to give to my bride when I get married. It is yours now."

Haruhi stood there, the beautiful headpiece in her hand and didn't know what to say. She was puzzled. Kyoya Ootori just gave him the most beautiful jewelry that belonged to his grandmother as a wedding gift. if anyone told her that will happen to her ever she would laugh to death at that kind of crazy joke.

* * *

The next morning Haruhi woke up so early that the first 2 hours she couldn't remember later on and she was sure she was sleepwalking all that time. Fuyumi and bunch of stylists, make up artists and hairdressers intruded into her tiny room to make her the most attractive and enviable bride of the year. She vividly remembered the last night, when Kyoya gave her the pearl headpiece and then they talked about their situation a bit; for the first time like civilized, grown up people and then he took her home and she fell asleep like dead. She gave the jewelry to the hairdresser and asked him to put it in her hair. Fuyumi almost cried seeing the hairpiece.

"That is so romantic" she said wiping her tears "he truly loves you."

Haruhi chuckled. Sure he does. The rich bastard would happily bury her alive. if that counts as love, then he loves her, truly.

"We must be there" someone was screaming behind the door.

Haruhi knew it was Tamaki senpai. She dreaded of what can happen if the host club members burst in and try to help her. Fortunately Fuyumi convinced them to leave very subtly and tactfully. Hauhi made a mental note to ask Fuyumi later to teach her the trick, because she knew she will need it a lot in the future. It didn't take the professional stuff long and soon Haruhi was all groomed and ready to wear her dress. Fuyumi was squealing with delight. She helped Haruhi to wear the beautiful, elegant wedding dress and attached the veil into her hair. She looked beautiful but she didn't care. Perhaps she was the only one less affected by the wedding than anyone else. Even though it was her own wedding. All she wanted was just to get over it as soon as possible.

"You are breathtakingly stunning" everyone assured her.

"Kyoya-kun will see you and just pass out" Fuyumi said smiling.

Sure he will. What else does Fuyumi fantasize about?

When she appeared in front of Kyoya and looked at him, she realized that Fuyumi's words were true, only it was the opposite. She almost passed out seeing the coldhearted, enchanting and way too charming man standing there as if he owns the whole world. Haruhi noticed his facial expression change in surprise seeing her but then he smiled pleasantly and gave everyone that host look. There was too much light around her. The journalists were not giving her time to adjust and were crazily taking photos. She was almost going to fall down when she felt someone holding her waist and lifting her back. It was Kyoya. What happened after it Haruhi couldn't comprehend much. They got married. And then hundreds of people congratulated them. Host club was the first to do that. Haruhi didn't know if she felt happy or too overwhelmed but for a while she forgot about the problems. Haruhi felt a relief that they were not going to participate in the reception and meet more aristocratic elites. She knew she is not going to like the reaction and attitude of most of them. Tachibana, Aijima and Hotta were already waiting outside to take them to the Ootori private airplane for the honeymoon trip.

"I have packed everything necessary" Fuyumi said hugging Haruhi.

"So did we" said Ranka wiping the major tears flowing from her eyes "the guys helped me."

Haruhi's eyes widened in fear. She is not going to like what's in her suitcase once she gets to Berlin.

"Hope you will enjoy your time" everyone said when Haruhi and Kyoya got into car.

They waved back and left.

The flight was a pleasant experience for Haruhi. It was the first time she was actually flying and she really enjoyed it. Kyoya was away. He was working on whatever thing he always was working on. Haruhi thought it is for the best. His closeness was too distracting and making her feel crazy. She couldn't believe she married Kyoya Ootori. She started to read a book to pass the time. Soon she got bored and impatient. She didn't want to be in that plane anymore. And Kyoya was still working. How can he work this much?

"Haruhi?" Haruhi opened her eyes and saw her husband's face hovering over her "wake up, we landed already."

She was feeling tired and had a headache and wanted to throw up. She tried to move but after sleeping for so long she lost her sense of coordination. She almost fell but Kyoya held her.

"You will be fine" he smiled.

They walked out of the plane and then Haruhi remembered.

"Wait, I forgot to take my suitcases."

"Hatto and Aijima have them. They are in the car and we will take the car with Tachibana."

' _Kyoya took his guards with him. Why? In case he needs to be saved from me'_ Haruhi thought amused.

They walked to the cars. Tachibana opened the door for them bowing and smiled at Haruhi. Haruhi smiled back at the man who perhaps was the one of the Kyoya's guards who really cared about him. Kyoya was still working all the way till the hotel. When they arrived, he closed his computer and looking out of the window sighed.

"How the hell did they know that we will come to Berlin?!"

"Do you want me Kyoya-sama to take the car to back of the hotel and ask the stuff to take you in without you having to face the journalists?" Tachibana asked.

"No, it is alright" Kyoya sighed "In the end we can't escape this. The more we hide ourselves the more curious these bastards will get."

Tachibana got out of the car and the whole pile of journalists jumped towards him like hungry pack of wolves. Hotta and Aijima came to help him seeing he has trouble moving, having so many people surround him with cameras, speakers and all kinds of recorders.

He opened the door for them. As soon as Kyoya Ootori got out of car huge light of the photo-cameras almost blinded him. He moved back taking Haruhi's hand and helping her to get out. The hotel stuff hurried to take the suitcases and make a room for the couple to walk. They were taking photos and asking questions which Haruhi couldn't hear.

"Stay close" Kyoya whispered and hugged her shoulders with his arm and lowered his head looking down at her which to most of the people gathered there seemed like he was kissing her hair. She for a moment felt too warm and protected. They passed through the group of journalists and could finally breathe free when they got inside the hotel.

"This is going to be unbearable" Kyoya mumbled and then he looked down at the thin, fragile girl he hugged and saw her confused face "are you alright, Haruhi?"

"I am just too tired. Too many things for a few days happened" she said and then added looking around "It is not a night surprisingly."

"Time zones" Kyoya explained "Now I will need to take care of some arrangements with the hotel if you don't mind"

Haruhi nodded.

"Tachibana please take the suitcases to our room and help Mrs Ootori to get there" he said to the guard who bowed in response.

Haruhi's heartbeat got faster at the mention of her as Mrs. Ootori.

"Yes, sir."

He took the suitcases and Haruhi proceeded to help him with carrying another one but he stopped her confused and really surprised.

"Please Haruhi-san, I will take care of it."

"I really want to take this small bag at least" Haruhi insisted.

Tachibana lifted his brows in surprise but didn't object. They walked up and went to a huge hall that had two hotel apartments. Tachibana opened the door on the left and getting in, put the suitcases down. Haruhi looked at the beautiful and luxurious but at the same time elegant, huge room which incidentally was like a real house with a bedroom and a sitting room. Tachibana gave the keys to Haruhi and bowed saying that he will stay with the Aijima and Hotta in the other room Haruhi saw in the hall, so she can call them whenever she needs to. Haruhi staying alone in the hotel room walked around. To her surprise there was only one bedroom with one bed in their hotel room.

 _Great!_

She felt a shiver pass through her spine from the awkward realization. And what did she even expect? In the end she was married to him. It would be only natural for them...

"Do you like the room?" Her thoughts interrupted as her husband entered in.

"Yes" Haruhi answered startled.

"I can assume you are hungry, so I will order them to bring food here" Kyoya said taking the room telephone.

Haruhi felt somewhat happy. Nothing in this world makes sense when you are hungry. She was more than grateful that he understood she is hungry without her having to tell him. Haruhi sat in the armchair and looked at Kyoya. This man doesn't know what rest is. He is working all the time. How his brain survives! He is literally abusing it. She knew he was a hardworking student but she could never imagine that his day involves this much working on things, most people don't even have an idea of until they get their master's degrees. It was perhaps a sad thing to look at a young man who is not living like one. But that is what he chose.

The food soon arrived. Haruhi was in delight. There was also her most favourite fancy tuna. She couldn't believe her eyes. She decided that all her sufferings were worth the fish and all the delicious looking dishes. Kyoya to her surprise refused to eat and kept working. Haruhi noticed that he was stressed and tired. She knew he spent nights without sleeping. He was constantly pushing his glasses up in annoyance and hitting the keys on the computer.

Haruhi finished the meal. It was already dark outside. She was tired since the day started but now she was so exhausted her brain was screaming at her demanding rest. She didn't know what to do. Kyoya seemed not to pay attention to her and he was literally always asking her basic questions and then ignoring her if she was trying to clear something out. What did he expect her to do? Of course she couldn't just go and ask him; ' _Hey senpai, what do you have in your mind regarding me, tonight?_ ' that seemed so crazy, Haruhi felt embarrassed to even think about it. She felt her face burn. Hoping that the shadow devil cannot read her thoughts, she rushed to the bathroom.

 _'Just what the hell is wrong with you Haruhi. Calm down! Even if you are married, that man is still Kyoya Ootori' s_ he said to herself.

She looked at the mirror and saw her face. She looked like a doormat.

 _'I never thought I will think this, but I seriously should consider being prepared for any event that might happen today'_ she thought gasping.

She washed her teeth and took out her light, white summer dress that had blue flower print on it. Shower always calms the nerves. What a pleasant feeling! Only the pleasant feeling didn't last long when Haruhi got out of shower and opened the suitcase packed by Fuyumi to wear her pajamas, she had a heart attack. The whole suitcase was full of lace, or silk underwear, that Haruhi wouldn't even wear if she was going to be killed.

 _What the hell! What did she even think to put that stuff in her suitcase?_

"I am going to kill her!" Haruhi mumbled frustrated going through the suitcase and not finding at least one piece of normal nightwear that she could wear without embarrassment. And then she remembered. She had more suitcases that was packed by his father and host club guys. Sure his father wouldn't pack anything humiliating or perverted.

She quickly wore her summer dress back and got out of the bathroom and walked towards the other suitcases that were still on the place Tachibana put them. She opened one of the suitcases and sighed in frustration.

' _What on earth was I thinking when I let this happen!? Didn't I know any better?'_ she sighed.

Then all of a sudden she felt something unbelievably painful hit her back and she screamed. But the pain was so intense she couldn't even hear herself. She wished she was dead instead. The pain was killing her.

Kyoya hearing the scream closed her laptop and ran to her and could catch her in time before she fell on the ground. He looked lost and scared.

"Haruhi" he yelled trying to get her come to her senses.

He lifted her and ran to the bedroom. Putting her in the bed, he shook her but she didn't respond. He checked her pulse. She passed out because of the pain. Her brain couldn't register and endure the amount of pain her body experienced. Kyoya quickly turned her light body on her stomach and tried to unzip her dress but because of his hasty actions the zipper got stuck. He then tore the dress open and left the girl in the pair of white undergarments she was wearing. He froze for a moment seeing the blue glowing wound on her back. It was similar to the one he had only it was blue and was much smaller. He extended his fingers to it and felt the wound burning his fingers. He quickly took out her bra and picking her up rushed to the bathroom. He run the bathtub and put the almost naked girl inside it. She choked from water that accidentally got into her nose and opened her eyes coming back to life. Seeing herself naked in a bathtub with horrified Kyoya standing near her she almost lost her consciousness again.

"My god" he said rubbing his face in relief "You are back."

She closed her chest with her arms and then Kyoya realized that she was naked in a tub.

"Here take this" He took the towel and gave to her. She took it and immediately stood up wrapping the towel around her. She almost fell back being too weak but the black haired man rushed to hold her from falling.

"Are you fine, Haruhi?" he asked holding her close and helping her to walk out of the bathtub.

She was confused, scared, surprised, astonished, puzzled and all those things at once. She didn't feel the pain anymore. But she could feel there was something on her back. She extended her hand back to figure out what's there but Kyoya held her hand and brought it back.

"Don't" he said softly "You have what I got back in the house when I broke the glass."

She swallowed and touched her own face to make sure everything that was happening at the moment was real. Kyoya let her free and walked towards her suitcase in the bathroom that was packed by Fuyumi. He went through the clothing Fuyumi packed and Haruhi almost died from embarrassment.

"Yeah" Kyoya sighed taking out a white, lacy lingerie "Fuyumi has a taste that you can't exactly envy."

He threw the clothing back into the suitcase and got out of bathroom. Haruhi stood there; almost naked. Staying alone she got the chance to take out her underwear and dry her hair when the door was knocked and Kyoya walked in she jumped back.

"Here take this" he gave her a blue dress-shirt that actually belonged to him.

"Thank you, senpai" she took it "What happened to me?"

"You lost your consciousness, I had to take you to bathroom, so the cold water will stimulate your brain. Or at least I hoped it will work" he said.

"I am sorry for the trouble" she mumbles quietly. He didn't say anything. Just walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Haruhi wore his shirt. It was long and big on her. But felt more comfortable and warm and she was thankful for his understanding. But she was still feeling somewhat embarrassed that he saw her naked and most likely was the one who undressed her. She walked out of the bathroom and went to the room where she found her dress tore and thrown on the floor. She felt tired and wanted to sleep but didn't know if it was appropriate for her to sleep. She walked to the sitting room where Kyoya was sitting in the armchair and looking at the screen of his computer.

"Senpai" she said gasping "should I sleep, or stay up?"

* * *

 _A/N- Thank you everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful New Year! **mutemuia** thank you for your review and to answer your question I will have to make spoilers, so I will just say that they were given a deadline for the marriage. **Naraku's Phoenix** thank you for your review, You always make comments that help me to make my work better. Yes there will be a flashback pretty soon. **Lady Yori,** thank you for your review which made me remember the passport part and write about it in the story. Okinawa wouldn't work, or anywhere in japan because in the previous chapter Yoshio asked Kyoya to make a good deal with the client. If it was in Okianawa he could do that himself without asking Kyoya. **Amelie21** thank you for the help for choosing the honeymoon country. I didn't think about the trade relations. **fantine87** I am very happy you liked my vesrion of Kyoya. :) I hope you like this chapter which turned to be a bit too long for what I apologize. _


	7. Chapter 7

He lifted up his head and curiously looked at her. She was standing there wearing his blue shirt that was covering her frail, breakable body up to her knees, but still showing her tiny, delicate heels. Kyoya took out his glasses and carefully placed them on the table near his painappuru notebook. He got up and walked towards her in steps that one would have to call quick and harsh. Haruhi's heartbeat got faster. The blood in her veins became so hot she felt she will pass out. She stepped back instinctively when he walked closer and bumped the wall behind her back. There was nowhere to go and he was so close she could hear his heartbeat and his intoxicating smell that was making her feel drunk and dizzy. Haruhi gasped and took a deep breath as if she was suffocating and then she felt his gaze locked on her. He was looking straight into her eyes. His fingertips brushed her neck and he felt how her body tensed and froze under his touch. Then he pushed the collar of her shirt down more roughly and hastily grabbing her shoulder. She gulped but didn't move. His fingertips gently moved to her upper arm and he clenching it pushed her back to the wall and seeing her scared face chuckled.

Haruhi looked at him puzzled. Her face flushed. She looked at him timidly.

"Tell me when you are ready to _stay up_." he said amused and walked back to his computer.

She stood there for short seconds. She shyly lifted the collar of the shirt up covering her shoulder that was burning where his fingers have been. She knew she shouldn't have felt so disappointed, but for some reason her heart was clenching itself and beating tingling feelings down her stomach. Her legs were shaking from fear. She knew she wouldn't stop him if he kept touching her and the mere idea of her desire made her feel embarrassed. Haruhi felt her own sanity was betraying her, leaving her with obscure thoughts and uncertain feelings.

She picked up her torn dress from the floor and mechanically folded it. The blanket on the bed was messed up. What did happen when she passed out? Her mind was weak and she was so tired she would faint in seconds. Haruhi went into the bed and wrapped herself in the blanket. She tried to think about the day but her mind was already shutting down and dismissing all the thoughts she wanted to analyse. Was Kyoya playing a game with her? What was all that happened today about? It was so difficult to decide what was going on Kyoya's mind? He was unreadable and unpredictable. In the beginning it was easy to understand him. She thought all his actions were motivated by fame and money and he would never do anything that would harm him or his reputation or was not beneficial to him and his goals. Other times he would go out of his way to do things for his amusement and if there was any other reason, Haruhi failed to see it. He seemed to care about his father's opinion a lot but then he was in a club that would hardly be clapped and appreciated by his father as a proper usage of time. Kyoya Ootori was having too much in his mind and less on his lips.

He rushed to her today and she could swear she saw shock on his face and could definitely remember his relived face when she opened her eyes in the bathtub. He held her hand back when she tried to check the wound on her back, as if not wanting her to feel more pain. He genuinely seemed concerned about her. But... then... then he just ignored her and even laughed at her as if she was some kind of entertainment for him. What kind of person was he exactly?

Haruhi felt her mind getting heavier. She felt like she was sinking in sweet sea of tenderness.

* * *

The room was filled with bright and shining light of the sun. It was already 9. She rubbed her eyes and shifted in her place burying her head into the soft pillow. She slept good. She could feel she was not tired any longer. Her mind was clear and her body didn't feel frail. She moved about and turned to the other side. Seeing another person's body next to her made her scream loudly.

The raven haired man lifted his head and half opening his eyes glared at her angrily.

"Are you out of your mind?" he hissed.

"I didn't expect to find you sleeping here" she said lowering her voice.

"Yeah, right and where I was supposed to sleep? on the floor? Should I remind you that we are married?"

"I am sorry senpai, I am not used to finding other people sleeping in the same bed with me" she said apologetically.

"Then get used to, and I have a name learn to use it, I don't want any embarrassing situations where people ask why you call me a senpai." he snapped at her and lying down covered his head with the blanket.

Haruhi sat in the bed quietly. She knew he was right. They are married. Obviously he wouldn't risk the situation and get a hotel room with two beds or something of that sort. And Kyoya Ootori definitely wouldn't sleep on floor. She didn't have the guts to insist on another situation. Especially now when he looked at her as if he was ready to murder her. She looked at him and the distance between them. The bed was a huge one and they didn't even come close enough to touch each other anyhow, so she has no room to talk. Haruhi got up and went to take a shower. The more quiet she would be the better for her. No need to wake up low blood pressure demon.

 _God! she is married now.. to him. She was his wife._

The water was warm and was making her skin feel lovely. The body wash products in this hotel had magnificent smell. Haruhi for a second was even tempted to taste the wonderful smelling scrub. When she was going to apply it to her skin the door of the bathroom was opened and Kyoya Ootori walked in. Seeing naked Haruhi in the shower he paused.

"What the hell are you doing?" he screamed "lock the door when you go in!"

He turned back and marching out of the room slammed the door. Haruhi's face was redder than blood. What was wrong with him? He came in and then yelled at her? It was Haruhi who should have been angry not him! She felt her body was getting upset. Her nerves were at their limits. She forced the tears back and quickly finishing the shower got out.

Kyoya was looking too angry, tense and irritated. He was sitting in the armchair. His hands were cupping the sides of his head. Was he mad at her? For doing nothing?

"Kyoya-senpai" she started and remembered that he asked to call him by his name, she was too angry to care though "did I do anything to upset you?"

He looked at her with slight irritation and sighed.

"From now on lock the door when you are taking a shower" he mumbled "I am busy now, please leave me alone."

"You work too much, you should rest a little bit, I think" she said attentively looking at his tired face.

"I have ordered food. You can have breakfast" he said ignoring her again.

"Senpai" this time she yelled angrily "I am a human being with feelings and emotions so please treat me like one. Do not ignore me as if I am some kind of toy."

He looked at her and nothing on his face was changed, perhaps he was slightly more irritated than before.

"Please leave" he muttered "Do I need to put physical effort on taking you into the bedroom so you will stay there and leave me finish my work?"

He gave her an angry glare and she hesitantly walked out of the room, back into the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and throw herself on the bed. The bed-sheets were smelling like him. God! What did she need to do to get rid of her addiction to his smell? This was the first day of her 'honeymoon' and she was locked in the hotel with her 'husband' who hated her. She didn't expect much. But after yesterday when he looked so worried about her, she thought for a moment that maybe... maybe he is...

The door was knocked. It was the maid. She brought the food. Haruhi thanked her and went back to the bedroom. She didn't want to eat. She didn't have appetite. She was feeling sick. Everything went wrong. Why did she even agree to go with them to Okinawa. Why did she need to eat so much she would have to enter his room and throw up there? The problems were much more serious than she could imagine and now she foolishly sitting there and weeping that the rich bastard is not treating her well.

"Are you crying?" she heard his voice and turned to him startled. She didn't notice when he came in.

"No!" she quickly answered hoping her voice sounds steady and confident.

Kyoya walked in and sat on the bed next to her and looked into her eyes as if searching for something. He sighed. His thumb came closer to Haruhi's face and he wiped the tear down her cheek.

"You shouldn't lie" he said "I don't want you to cry."

Haruhi looked at him surprised.

"I will not apologize for what happened earlier" he mumbled "I need to get this contract and I need to find ways to make it possible and you were just bothering me and not letting me to concentrate."

He looked at her comprehensively again and got up and walked to the door.

"Get dressed" he said without looking at her "We need to go to a ball organized at the client's mansion. I hope to sign the contract today."

"Do I have to come with you?" she asked. That almost sounded like a request. She didn't want and didn't have the strength for balls.

"You have an hour, Haruhi" he said leaving the room.

Haruhi wanted to go open the door and slap him hard on the face. He was acting like he owned her. They were both the victims of the same situation, but he was making it look like he was having a hard time to put up with her. She really wanted to end the damn marriage and disappear. Anyways it didn't change much. Perhaps they wouldn't die but the process of turning was ongoing and she had no idea of what consequences that would bring with itself.

Her suitcases were stocked with ballgowns and all kinds of stuff like that as if the packing squad which included hostclub boys his father and Fuyumi were thinking of this trip as one huge series of balls. In spite of huge selection Haruhi didn't know what to wear. All of the dresses could be called beautiful and uncomfortable but the hard part was what would have been appropriate. Could she ask Kyoya? He probably would laugh the question off. She decided to wear the red, mermaid style dress that was showing her whole back leaving nothing to imagination in that department and was squeezing her legs together up to her knees so hard she felt she is going to trip on every step. Then she found pair of shoes with the lowest possible heels and wore them. To her surprise the shoes were comfortable.

She looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased with the way she looked. No need for any stupid make up. She didn't feel the need to wear any jewelry just her wedding ring.

"Mrs Ootori" someone knocked at the door.

Haruhi was surprised to find Tachibana at the door. She looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes that were confused and puzzled.

"Kyoya-sama is in the car already" he said "he is waiting for you."

Haruhi nodded and taking the small red purse, walked out from the hotel room with Tachibana. He held her hand to make sure she won't fall apparently well knowing her struggle in the narrow fitted dress. In the grand hall she paused for a moment to look into the mirror at herself. She was looking different.

"You look good Haruhi-san" Tachibana smiled and then winked "he will like it. Don't worry!"

Haruhi didn't say anything. But she guessed who the man meant. He was speaking of Kyoya. His words seemed odd but they made Haruhi feel more confident. She wondered if the man knew the real nature of their relationship. It seemed Kyoya trusted him greatly. And from his loyal attitude and great concern to the young man it seemed not in vain. When they got out of the hotel it was already dark outside. There was no one there except the security. Haruhi was expecting packs of journalists jumping on her face. She felt relieved and walked to the car. Tachibana was still holding her hand protectively.

Suddenly all kinds of lights burst around them and crowd of journalists jumped in starting to take photos non-stop and asking questions. Tachibana put all of the effort to keep them away from Haruhi.

"This is not a life; just one living hell" Haruhi thought.

The door of the car opened and Kyoya getting out of it walked to them. Seeing him the the journalists got overenthusiastic and started to take photos.

"This is violation of privacy" he said to one of them who was trying to snap a photo of his wife and pushed his camera away.

The journalist tried to move away and take another picture but Hatto and Aijima held him back.

"Think twice before snapping photos of my wife, by pushing her" he hissed at him angrily "I will make sure you get fired, idiot!"

He grabbed Haruhi's hand and walked towards the car angrily. They got inside.

"I have confiscated his camera, Kyoya-sama" Tachibana smiled when he took the drivers seat.

"Thank you!" Kyoya nodded and then turned to Haruhi "What the hell are you wearing?"

"I..." she didn't know why he was angry.

"These twins and my sister completely lost their mind when they packed for you" he mumbled.

"I also had a bunny costume from Honey" Haruhi said quiet not understanding well why he was angry.

"Huh?" Kyoya snorted "No bunnies!"

"You don't like the dress" Haruhi looked at him confused still not understanding a thing. Was he really upset about her dress? Kyoya Ootori cares about her fashion?

"It is good" he said "just has too much ... cut."

* * *

 _A/N- Thank you all for reading the story, reviewing, faving and following it. **Naraku's Phoenix** you noticed that he was taking her to the old house constantly. Well It is going to be most likely their house after they return from the honeymoon. **KD Skywalker** I don't want to make spoilers but they got in trouble accidentally, involuntarily. **Lady Yori** the past will be uncovered soon enough. **mutemuia** Yeah, Kyoya has a personality hard to grasp. **Penstar1331** well, they actually know why anything is happening to them and they have some idea of what is happening to them and no Yoshio Ootori has no idea of what is going on with them. He thinks they are happily in love. _

_Hope you all like this chapter. Give me your thoughts on it. :)_

Thank you

 _ **Naraku's Phoenix** for taking your time and creating this beautiful art piece. Everyone you are interested to see a fanart based on this chapter can check it here: _

donnasakura.  
deviantart.  
com/art/KyoXHaru  
-Formal-Wear-584900921

 _I had to separate the link into parts to be able to post it. Just copy paste it_


	8. Chapter 8

...

"I thought its appropriate because your sister packed it for me" she mumbled quietly more like to herself.

"Your wound" he snorted rolling his eyes bored.

"I have no wound on my back" Haruhi responded quickly "perhaps you misunderstood something."

"It disappears and appears" he said suddenly holding her hand "You should take our circumstance into account when you are getting dressed."

"I am sorry" Haruhi muttered.

Kyoya didn't respond. His mind was too occupied with the contract. Today was an important day for him. He can't miss his chance to show his father his abilities. Though it seemed rather strange to him and suspicious even that his father would trust an important contract to him. It was not fitting into his logical mind that his father was requesting a schoolboy to do such an important act. Perhaps it was strange also that everyone were treating his marriage so naturally. For some reason he was perceived as a grown up by most people and thus he never enjoyed the real beauty of his age. Tamaki was still acting like a kid. He was doing whatever the heck was crossing his mind. He was acting on all of childish outbursts. Twins were actual mischievous children who were always wanting to play games and make pranks and trick someone into some funny trap. Honey was older than them and was loving childish things, toys, cakes. He even looked like a child. Mori was indeed not a childish one but he was so quiet that his presence was hardly acknowledged.

And Haruhi... Kyoya looked at the girl next to him. One of the youngest club members was the most rational, reasonable girl he had ever had the pleasure to know. It was strange in the beginning when she popped in and became part of the club. But then he grew curious about her. She was like him in many ways but at the same time opposite of him in too many ways. She had his determination; Kyoya exactly remembered her face when she spoke about becoming a lawyer like her mother. But she was not pretending like him. She didn't have false facades that she was putting between herself and others. She wasn't wearing masks of cold, indifferent person like he was doing. She perhaps didn't even want to be different than she was. She was oblivious. That was a fact and that amused him a lot but she was blunt and straight and even passionate in some ways. She was accepting others, not the way Tamaki was doing, she was seeing them as real people with emotions and feelings.

Kyoya's mind shifted to her words in the hotel. His heart clenched for a short second and he didn't know why it happened. Haruhi was wrong. He always was treating her like a human being with emotions and feelings. In fact he was the only person who was talking to her instead of at her. He was always willing to talk to her. How couldn't she see that?

He looked at her face carefully. He didn't want her to know that his eyes are locked on her. He felt some strange guilt from looking at her. He couldn't exactly wrap the idea of being married to a girl his friend fancied so much. He knew there were feelings Haruhi had for Tamaki too, but was too oblivious to understand, realize and acknowledge them. It felt like he was committing a crime by stealing her from him in fact when he could literally never give the half the affection he would be able to show. Haruhi deserved to be loved. He hardly was the person who would throw away his mask and become a sea of emotions.

She moved in her seat and leaned her head towards the window. He could see her smooth skin, her silky shoulders; her delicate frame was looking even more feminine in a red dress she was wearing. His heartbeat slowly turned faster and he felt how his mind was going blank just from thinking about her. That wasn't right. He always managed to keep his distance from her when possible. Sometimes he successfully was doing that and sometimes she was insisting on making him go crazy. He was feeling frustrated at her presence. She was his wife but he knew she didn't love him and no amount of papers and documents cannot change that. He couldn't and didn't want to do anything against her will. He could sense how she was getting more self-conscious at his presence. He several times felt her shivering, trembling body when he held her hand and yesterday when he only touched her shoulders she tensed up and froze. She was afraid of him more like.

That was for better or worse. He didn't want to think about her anymore. She was making him feel insecure. Something Kyoya Ootori never felt. He sighed.

"Tachibana, did you contact The Ootori delegation?" he asked.

"Yes, sir" the man answered "they already are waiting in the client's mansion."

"That is good" Kyoya mumbled to himself.

Soon the car stopped. Tachibana quickly got up to open the door for Haruhi and help her to get out of the car. She tried to walk but someone hugged her waist and she froze. It was Kyoya. He was taking slower steps to Haruhi's happiness otherwise she would not be able to keep up with him in that super narrow dress. At the entrance nearly bald, short man with round framed glasses and white mustache met them.

"Welcome Ootori-san" the man shook his hand enthusiastically but for a moment he paused surprised and glanced at Kyoya suspiciously. Then he gulped and smiled somewhat awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you Herr Krüger" Kyoya smiled at him and introduced Haruhi "This is my wife."

Th man gallantly kissed Haruhi's hand. Haruhi could see that man was giving Kyoya uneasy glances. Something was distressing him.

* * *

Ootori delegation was already waiting in Peter Krüger's conference room. They prepared all the legal documents and were waiting for the negotiations and contract agreement. Kyoya was feeling confident that he will be able to impose his terms and Biotech will sign the contract. Before leaving for the negotiations Kyoya asked Tachibana to keep an eye on his wife. Haruhi liked the hall where a lot of people were drinking and dancing. It was a beautiful ball. Most people were older than her. To her surprise some ladies were discussing her. It was amusing that they thought she is in her thirties.

"She looks so good despite the age" they were saying throwing at her careful glances "looks like a teenage girl though. Lucky her!"

"Yeah, her husband wasn't a bad looking one either" was cheerfully noting another one.

The conversations around her were happy, stupid and meaningless. Most of the guests were slightly drunk. She stood there and decided to eat some of the tempting looking dishes. She tried to find Tachibana and saw he was happily busy with eating himself. The night wasn't as bad as she anticipated. She was hungry, especially after eating nothing earlier. Haruhi noticed that the owner of the house Herr Peter Krüger had lots of paintings. He must have been a big fun of sea paintings as all of his walls were decorated with them; gloomy stormy seas in every single painting. The house itself had some sort of uneasy, sad shine to it.

The beautiful sounds of music were flowing in air and occupying the space making everyone feel cheerful. Haruhi was looking at the dancing couples and drinking tasty wine they were serving in the hall. Suddenly she felt her body get cold and sick. She didn't expect that kind of thing to happen that soon. She run to the bathroom. Fortunately there was no one there. She threw up. Blood. Her breathing became more hectic. The uneven beats of her heart were ringing in her ears. She rubbed her face frantically. And then her stomach clenched again and another gulp of dark blood came out of her mouth. She was feeling weak. Her mind was trying to cope with the situation. She looked at her back; no signs of wound. That was good. She lost too much blood though and it made her weak and dizzy. Haruhi quickly cleaned the sink and got out of the bathroom. She jumped startled when she saw Tachibana in the corridor.

"Is everything alright with you ma'am?" he asked concerned walking towards her.

"I am fine Tachibana-san" Haruhi said trying to smile at him.

"You were gone and I was worried" the man responded.

"No worries" she shook her head cheerfully "I am alright. Time to join the party!"

They walked to the door. Tachibana opened the door for her and smiled at the short haired girl. This man had such a pleasant aura; Haruhi was feeling grateful that Kyoya's bodyguards were not jerks like him. When she went to the hall, she found that in her absence new guests joined the party. They actually were younger and more cheerful. Could have been her age even. Seeing Haruhi they decided to approach her and start a conversation. It turned out one of them was the daughter of the Biotech's CEO who was hosting the party. Other girls were daughters of partners and shareholders. It was quite fan for Haruhi to get to know them and they were very interested to hear about Haruhi.

"How do you like Berlin?" asked one of the girls smiling at Haruhi.

"Well, I haven't really gone out, so..."

"We should definitely organize a tour for you" the girls screamed enthusiastically.

"That sounds nice. I will need to ask my husband" Haruhi responded.

"What?" Krüger's daughter Elke asked confused "why would you ask a permission from him?"

"Well, not really a permission" Haruhi started "You know. We actually came to Berlin to spend our honeymoon here but my husband had business related things to do as well."

The girls smiled at her.

"It's clear that you need your alone time with each other" they chuckled "But we all need to go out at least for a coffee and ice cream."

"I agree" Haruhi smiled back.

They started to chat enthusiastically about different things. For a moment Haruhi forgot that her life was completely changed. She forgot about that day in Okinawa, about her marriage to Kyoya Ootori; the cold money-maniac. He was working more than a mentally ill bee worker in the last month of honey making. The low blood pressure demon lord was taunting her life with his presence, his smell, his cold, stern, grey eyes. Haruhi couldn't count anymore how much she was thinking about him.

Haruhi's attention grabbed a young man walking towards her. He was short haired brunette with dark green eyes. Judging from his very casual attire, he wasn't invited to the party. Seeing him Elke waved happily.

"Good evening sister" he hugged Elke and turning to girls winked "girls!"

"Where were you all this time? Dad won't be happy to know you are being irresponsible again" Elke snorted.

The young man only chuckled and looked at Haruhi.

"Who is this beautiful friend of yours, Elke?" he asked not taking his eyes away from Haruhi.

Elke smiled and solemnly waving her head, introduced Haruhi.

"This is Haruhi. She is from Japan. Haruhi this is my brother Alex."

"It is nice to meet you" Haruhi said but felt very uncomfortable when Alex shook her hand without taking away his attentive, stern eyes from her.

"It's my pleasure" the man said "Do not consider my words unnecessary flattery but I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

"Hey" Elke smacked him friendly " Easy there! She is married. You don't want her husband to get jealous."

Everyone laughed. Only Haruhi didn't find that amusing. Hardly would Kyoya care about her interactions and compliments she was paid to. If it didn't harm him, he didn't care.

"Would you do me the honor to dance with me?" Alex asked her.

She looked around and tried to find a way to refuse him but apparently it would seem odd so she reluctantly smiled and held his hand. They started to move in the flow of music. Haruhi could feel his gaze was piercing into her and his presence made her feel uncomfortable. With every new move she was wishing the music to stop and the dance to be over. This guy was not acting normal. Did Haruhi have a weirdo-magnet on her?

"What have you seen in Berlin so far" the man asked sweeping Haruhi around.

"Nothing, yet" she answered.

"That is a horrible mistake" he smiled "I'd love to be your guide."

"That is unnecessary I already agreed to go out with girls" Haruhi smiled back "but thank you for suggestion."

He smiled at her and moving her around held her waist this time a little bit more tighter and closer than necessary. She could feel his bare hand on her waist. Why the music wasn't ending? Are they going to play this forever. But fortunately the music ended soon enough.

"Maybe we could have another dance?" he asked.

Haruhi wanted to reject but couldn't utter any word when she felt someone threw something on her shoulders and hugged her waist from the back.

"We are leaving now." it was Kyoya "You will be cold, love."

He put his jacket on her shoulders and pulled her to himself protectively. Haruhi didn't imagine she would be ever so happy to see him. But now it was the case. The man and Kyoya exchanged couple of intense glares but smiled at each other as if they were old friends.

"Herr Ootori that is my son Alex" Peter Krüger introduced him.

Kyoya moved his hand forward for a handshake. Alex Krüger extended his hand towards him, but as he slightly touched Kyoya's hand, he got taken aback and looked at him surprised and startled. He then shook his hand and looked at him confused.

"It's nice to meet you" Kyoya mumbled and his lips twisted into a menacing smirk.

Alex returned him somewhat angry glare and his father stepped forward to pull his son back. Kyoya apologized for early departure and wishing them a good night walked towards the door dragging Haruhi with him. Haruhi could still feel Alex's gaze on him and Kyoya. She looked back and saw Mr. Krüger talking to his son.

"Do not mess with him. He is too dark. Alex, did you hear me?"

.

* * *

"What did that goof want from you?" Kyoya asked when they were out walking to the car.

"Nothing" she mumbled.

Kyoya looked at her sternly and suspiciously.

"Wanted to be my tour guide" she said smiling.

"I see" he replied "and did you take his offer?"

Haruhi looked at Kyoya confused. He seemed to be annoyed and even angry. Didn't the contract go well? Seemed like he didn't sign the contract.

"Did you sign the contract with Krüger-san?" she asked.

"I asked you a question." he said lowering his voice irritated.

"Why would I take his offer" she said surprised "I thought it was clear."

"You are so naive!" he snorted and opened the door for her.

As soon as they got into the car and Hatto drove them to the hotel, Kyoya called his father. Turned out he actually signed the contract with Mr. Krüger and he managed not only to take out the undesirable article from the contract but also double the price for the patent that was originally offered. Yoshio Ootori found it hard to believe, but when Kyoya send him the electronic version of the contract the old man almost lost his ability to speak. Kyoya was gifted. There was no doubt he knew how to negotiate and do business. Haruhi couldn't understand though if Kyoya signed the contract with Biotech why was he so gloomy and moody? And where was Tachibana? Even though Kyoya had 3 bodyguards Tachibana was the one who was always driving them or at least was always in the car with Kyoya.

'Where is Tachibana?" she asked.

"You should be less concerned about whereabouts of Tachibana and be more concerned about your odd acts of dancing with random strangers when I am not around" Kyoya mumbled closing the computer.

This guy lost his mind completely. There was nothing wrong with what she did. Why was he getting so worked up about it?

"He was not a stranger and I see nothing wrong..." Haruhi couldn't finish her sentence.

"I would love if you paid attention to your current status" he muttered.

She didn't respond. She didn't have the mood for his unnecessary drama. She should have already expected to be ignored when she asked the question. She leaned to the window of the car and closed her eyes. Better to ignore him for the rest of the ride.

Hatto stooped the car in the backyard of the hotel, so they wouldn't have to face any creepy journalists.

Haruhi happily got rid if the heels as soon as they got into their hotel room. What a tiring day it was! This rich people have no idea how necessarily difficult they are making their life. She heard a noise from the bathroom. She run there. Kyoya was on the floor leaning towards the sink. The whole place was covered in blood. There was too much blood. She screamed.

"Kyoya-senpai" she lifted his head "Please respond back!"

He was breathing. She could hear his faint breathing. What was she supposed to do? Call ambulance? He opened his eyes. She felt his body getting colder by each second. Was he dying? Haruhi's mind throbbed with pain.

"Leave" he said and tried to get up "Leave Haruhi!"

"You need help senpai." She yelled frustrated "Why do you hate me this much? Please talk to me. Explain to me what is the problem."

Kyoya heavily lifted his head and looked at the crying girl. He looked surprised. It was apparent from his face that he was in pain. It was distorting every single muscle on his face. He coughed and a splash of blood came out from his mouth.

"Go out" he yelled getting up.

Haruhi froze. She didn't move. Kyoya sipped water from the tap and threw up the blood smeared red liquid.

"Get the hell out of here" he hissed at her "Are you deaf?"

"I will not" she said mumbling quietly "I want to know what's going on with you?"

He chuckled almost insanely.

"You want to know what's going on with me? I am turning into a fucking monster. Don't you see?"

"Kyoya" she said holding her hand up to touch his face "Don't say that, please."

"Go out now!" he pushed her towards the door.

"Why are you doing this to me" she screamed "Why are you shutting me out? I want to understand you. Why are you isolating yourself from me. Am I repulsive to you?"

 _Repulsive?_

His eyes widened. He looked at her frustrated and unable to control himself. All of his self control left him. She was so wrong. She couldn't imagine how she was making him feel. All of her moves, all of her glances, everything was driving him crazy with desire. It was his fault that all of that happened to them. Maybe if he never wished her, maybe it all happened because deep down in his heart he always wished for her, desired her. Maybe it was his fault. Guilt, frustration was making him lose his mind as if he never had it. She was so close, he could feel the blood moving in her veins, her breath getting in and leaving her lungs, her body shivering in fear.

Kyoya held her body and pushed her to the bedroom. Before she could realize it she was lying down on the bed. The raven haired man was hovering over her; his iron-grey eyes locked on her. The rush of helplessness took over her body like tumor. He pressed her hands on the mattress and she had dizzy glimpse of his face. The pressure on her body was evoking sensations that frightened her. Kyoya's hands were shaking she could feel it but his body was still and tense. She was scared to move. His pulse was beating fast and his heart was throbbing and it seemed like he was about to suffocate but instead he lowered his head. His face was still but it was clear he was scared, scared to let himself go. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips on her wet, soft lips. It was a gentle touch of trembling mouths. But then he roughly pressed her mouth to his and deepened the kiss. She responded back to the kiss and he felt his body sink into nothingness. He knew he was losing control over himself. There was a taste of blood in his mouth. Something sweet and addicting. Haruhi returned his kiss by pressing her lips subtly and gently and parted her lips a little bit more giving him more freedom.

...

* * *

 _A/N- Hope you all like this chapter. **mutemuia** this time I have tried to do Kyoya side story as well, following your advice and yes, I can't give spoilers yet :) **Lady Yori** well, Kyoya is having a hard time with realizing his feelings for her and stubbornly doesn't want to accept them and that is why he is trying to push her away from his life :) . **Amelie 21** heheh I am glad you like the story and you are guessing it right :) **Kyoko** thank you for your review. It is always little bit risky to write the characters slightly differently but in this case it was necessary and I am happy you liked it. **KD Skywalker** I am glad you liked it. I hope you will like this chapter too. **Naraku's Phoenix** I wanted to write about the wound disappearing part in the previous chapter but forgot to do it. hehehe Yes the wounds disappear and soon you will find out when they are appearing. I am always so happy to read your reviews an see your perspecti_ve on the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

He felt her thin, fragile body pressed dangerously too close against his flesh. She was so delicate that he thought any wrong movement by him would break her. Her soft lips and warm mouth was making him lose his mind and with every touch of their meeting lips his body was getting more tense and his consciousness was screaming at him to stop. If he kept this going on, perhaps, he wouldn't be able to stop at all later. He let go of her wrists and immediately she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her touch was too much for him to bear. He was losing all of his self control. His hands roamed over her body, roughly grabbing her hips. He then tore her tightly fitted dress, from its bottom up to her knees, giving her legs freedom and moving his hands to her inner thighs. His actions were so hasty that the girl beneath him trembled for a second and that was it. He looked at her frightened, beautiful eyes and froze. Fear and uncertainty washed over his face and he pushed himself off of her. Her dress was torn, her lips were swollen from his rough treatment. He was the first man to kiss her and he acted like a crazy maniac. Her wrists were slightly red. He only hoped there will be no bruises afterwards.

"Kyoya," Haruhi said sitting up and looking at him gently.

"I am sorry," he murmured softly and closed his eyes with his hands.

Haruhi clenched her hands and curling her body hugged her knees. Kyoya left nothing of her dress on her. Her heart was beating fast. She wanted to continue but for some reason got scared and he backed away. It was her fault for being a coward. Her body was still trembling. The unknown sensation awoke something in her that she didn't know existed. She instinctively touched her lips and closed her eyes trying to save the memory in the deepest spots of her mind.

He looked at her. His silver grey eyes were locked on her and his hands were shaking. Haruhi tried to meet his gaze but he looked away.

"This is why you should keep away from me" he said with a harsh voice.

She opened her mouth to protest but he walked away from the bedroom, leaving her behind. She knew she wanted him, and she knew she was scared of him. She wanted to go after him and tell him how she felt about him, but she realized how pointless it would be. He didn't love her. It was a momentary lapse of his judgement, or perhaps, he wanted to teach her another lesson just like that night in Okinawa. He scolded her earlier for dancing with a stranger. But why would that even be a problem? No matter what he wanted to do, he only convinced her of her strong feelings to him. Haruhi wondered why it was so painful, why the pain stuck in her chest was tightening it, gripping her throat hard and not letting her breathe. Kyoya's face would come to her mind and just from the mere image of him her body would tremble with excitement and strange longing. Why was it so painful?

He was in the bathroom. His back was pressed against the door. His breathing was shallow and his heart was skipping beats sending strange signals to the painful melancholy formed around his heart. He hid his face in his palms and collapsed on the blue-tiled floor. Her taste was still lingering in his mouth. Her warm smell was still in his nostrils cherishing his senses. He wanted to go back to her and scream about his feelings. It was a childish and crazy need that the logical and rational part of his brain immediately suppressed. He got up and frantically washed his face. The drops of cold water flowed down his face and wet his shirt.

He wanted to slap himself. How could he do that? She didn't love him and the only reason why she responded to his kiss was because she was scared. She did it instinctively, mechanically. She didn't love him. She loved Tamaki and he only got her because of the strange event. All this time he tried to convince himself that she was a horrible person who did everything to get rid of poverty, but he knew he was lying to himself to hate her. It wasn't her fault. It was his fault. Since the day she came to the host club, he fell in love with her. Since the moment he saw her eyes. Those beautiful, innocent eyes made his heart skip several times, but he knew she didn't share his feelings. And his best friend, no matter how oblivious he was, loved her _too._

Kyoya closed his eyes and sighed in pain. He never had the right to attack her like that. Fake marriage wasn't a reason to kiss her. He should have been more discreet. He needed to restrain himself around her. It was an unforgivable behavior. Being so close to her was making him lose his mind: perhaps, it would have been better for him to keep his distance from her. His mental discussion was interrupted by a loud noise of his ringing phone. It was Tachibana.

"Yes, Tachiabana" he said in a breathy voice.

"Sir, I have done what you have asked." the man responded from the other end of the line.

"Alright!" Kyoya answered putting on his glasses.

He walked out of the bathroom and found Haruhi in the bed. She had fallen asleep. Her tender face looked so peaceful. She was lying on the bed with her torn dress and shoes on. The man looked at her beautiful slim legs and her tiny waist, squeezed in the remains of the red dress, and sighed. There was no blanket covering her.

 _She will get cold!_

He carefully took out her shoes and picking her lightweight body pushed her under the blanket. He looked at her for a short moment and stooped down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. She tilted her head in her sleep and softly murmured;

"Kyoya."

The raven haired man's face flinched in shock. She just called his name in her sleep.

"I am sorry for everything Haruhi" he whispered.

* * *

It was a beautiful, shining morning when Haruhi opened her eyes. She shifted in the bed and yawned lazily. She jumped up realizing she fell asleep yesterday without acknowledging it. She had her clothes and shoes on when she fell asleep but looking under the blanket she found only her torn dress on her but her shoes were missing. She had a headache. She looked around and Kyoya wasn't there. Her heart skipped a beat.

 _He hates her so much he doesn't even want to sleep next to her._

She got up and walked to the living room and to her surprise found Kyoya lying on the couch. He was asleep. He chose to sleep on the couch but not next to her. The heavy drops of tears fled from her eyes. She clenched the hem of her dress and run away from the room. She closed her mouth trying to muffle the weak sobs escaping her lips. This wasn't her. She was a strong girl and she shouldn't cry for Ootori Kyoya's lack of love to her. He was a jerk and he never hid it. Why was it so painful though? She should grow strength in herself and ignore him as he ignores her. Then all her problems would disappear. Perhaps, they would..

The phone in the room buzzed loudly and she picked it up.

"Hi... I am good... Who is it?.. oh, um Elke hi.. how are you?... Yes, actually...just give me a moment to get dressed..."

It was Elke. She actually took her word for going out for ice-cream seriously. She was waiting outside the hotel with some other girls Haruhi met at the ball. That was just right on time. She didn't want to spend the whole day with Kyoya. She needed to get away, freshen up her mind and have some fun. She went quickly over the packed clothes and managed to find a decent, simple, pink dress. She remembered buying it at the mall with her dad when he really pressed her to get something feminine. Now she was kind of glad it was in her suitcase. She wore the dress and put on black, summer sandals. She looked at herself in the mirror and then her gaze fell on her wedding ring. She took it and put it on her finger. There was no need to jeopardize the situation. Along with other accessories Fuyumi packed for her different sunglasses. It was good because she had no intention of showing her face to any journalist.

She went out and jumped up seeing Kyoya standing in front of the bedroom door. Apparently he didn't expect to see her either, because seeing her, he took a step back. He looked at her surprised and then spoke with seemingly tired voice.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't plan sitting in this hotel room all day long" she answered marching to the door.

"May I know where you plan to spend the day and with whom?" he asked in a stern tone.

"With friends" she said shutting the door behind her.

Kyoya stood there alone, looking at the closed door. His heart clenched again and he felt it bursting out of his chest. She hates him. He walked to the hotel telephone and made a call.

"Tachibana, It's me" he gasped touching his face uncomfortably "please go after Haruhi and keep your eye on her. She is going out with Kruger's daughter."

He threw the phone back. Suddenly he coughed and drops of darkened blood came out. He run to the bathroom to spit the rest and then he saw it. His silver eyes turned completely black and his body started to freeze with great speed. He could feel how the bones inside him were cracking. He could feel all the pain but could not move at all. It was the final stage. In mere minutes he would lose his humanity, and he would no longer be a human. His veins and blood vessels were darkening and were visible under his pale skin. Then it stopped and everything disappeared. Everything turned back to normal. He looked like he always looked, but he was not a human any more. It was done.

* * *

"I have to tell you Haruhi" Elke squealed happily "You are a very lucky girl. Your husband is so hot."

"That is true" responded another girl "He is very attractive. Where did you meet him?"

"We go to the same school" Haruhi answered and felt relieved she didn't need to make up a story.

The girls cheerfully looked at her and attacked her with more questions.

The cafe was a very nice one. They had the tastiest ice creams Haruhi ever had. She decided it wasn't bad at all to spend time with the girls. They were kindhearted, cheerful, talkative and friendly. Being in girls' company without having to entertain them and being just another girl was truly refreshing for her. She was sort of depraved of normal interaction with other girls after joining the host club. Now it was time for her to enjoy herself.

"I love travelling" said one of the girls "and I think I will definitely visit Japan"

"Me too" said all the girls simultaneously and then laughed at themselves.

"Do you plan to travel any other places for your honeymoon" Elke questioned.

Haruhi's mind was going blank when they were asking her questions about her marriage and Kyoya.

"My husband is very busy" she said forcing a smile "So whenever he finds time, we might."

The girls looked at each other surprised and shared a knowing wink.

"Haruhi" they screamed together "You are not acting correctly with him, if he spends most of his time working"

Haruhi's eyes widened.

"What do you mean by saying I don't act correctly?" she said looking at them curiously.

"It seems like you need some good tips from your new friends" Elke winked at the girls.

They shared a excited noise and started to clap cheerfully.

"Now listen, if you want your husband to spend more time with you and pay more attention to you, you should be more fun and interesting than his work and whatever else..."

Haruhi's face grew red from all the things girls were speaking about and joking. But her ears were carefully listening to every single word they were uttering. She had never ever imagined having this kind of conversations with anyone. She didn't have female friends and her mom passed away long time ago. Haruhi's innocent reactions were making the girls laugh hard and they were giving her weird advice that Haruhi would never ever perhaps be able to follow. But for laugh's sake, it was entertaining.

"Hey, Elke" one of the girls spoke "Isn't that your brother?"

Elke looked at two guys walking towards them and nodded.

"Yes, that is Alex."


	10. Chapter 10

Seeing the approaching guys, Haruhi's heart twisted uncomfortably. Elke's brother made her feel anxious and fraught. She pressed the ice cream bowl against her chest as if making an invisible barrier between him and herself. She couldn't tell what was agitating her about the man, but her mind was edgy from his presence. Maybe it was all her imagination.

"Hello girls!" Alex greeted them cheerfully, "nice to see you all."

Everyone chuckled and greeted back. Haruhi noticed how the young man's eyes fell on her. She looked back at him and forced a small smile on her face. He took a seat in front of her. She could feel he was staring and instantly regretted that she came to hang out with the girls.

"So, have you visited any places so far?" he asked looking straight into her eyes.

"We went around" Elke answered instead, excitedly hugging Haruhi's shoulder.

She was grateful, she didn't have to speak with him. Maybe it was just Kyoya's unjustified attitude made her feel that way about Alex, maybe it was just her mood from the morning but she didn't exactly fancy his company. Moreover, she was counting the seconds wishing him to leave as soon as possible. But he wasn't planning to do it any time soon. On the contrary, he was going to spend the time with them and even ordered ice cream for everyone.

Initial discomfort soon disappeared when they all started to cheerfully chat with each other, make funny jokes and discuss random nonsense. Alex still gave her an uneasy feeling but he didn't seem dangerous anyhow. So it was somehow strange she didn't like his presence. But that was an undeniable fact that the man made her feel uneasy.

It was already getting late. Kyoya was most likely going to murder her. She didn't care though. He treated her horribly and she didn't have the nerve to stand him any longer. But today in the morning she was very rude and didn't even wait for his response on her going out with Elke and the girls. He must be mad now. The idea of a very angry Kyoya Ootori made her nervous. She really needed to head back home. There was no meaning in making the already furious Shadow King more irritated.

Haruhi looked at the laughing girls and turned her head to Alex who was practically fawning over her without hiding it. She swallowed hard and chewing her lips stood up. Everyone's attention turned to her.

"It was so nice to spent time with you guys" she mumbled somewhat apologetically "But it's already late and I need to go back home."

"Oh come on!" one of the girls protested pouting girlishly "It's not that late. We are having fun."

Haruhi smiled politely and quickly tried to find a good excuse

"I am afraid, my husband will be worried, if I don't get home soon," she said looking at the girl shrugging her hands, "I forgot to tell him I went out with you."

"Well, I am sure she has better stuff to do with her husband than she has with us," Elke gave her a knowing look and chuckled softly.

The girls responded with a cheerful noise winking at Haruhi. She felt embarrassed. She knew what all the fuss and winking was about. What really made her feel uncomfortable was Elke's brother sitting next to her scanning her reddening face. This girls had no sense of keeping other people's privacy.

"I will take you to your adorable husband" one of the girls said grabbing her purse.

"No need Gretchen" Alex stopped her quickly "I am sure I can take Haruhi to her hotel. You guys just continue with your fun."

Haruhi's face froze momentarily and she blinked her eyes confused. She didn't know how exactly to feel about going back to hotel with this guy. How Kyoya would react? Well, she decided it really didn't matter how Kyoya would react as he was too busy to ignoring her. Haruhi noticed how Elke shifted nervously in her seat at Alex's suggestion.

"Alex" she said "I think it's better if I take Haruhi back."

"Why are you so worried, sis? I will not drive fast" he said cheerfully as if it was what bothered Elke.

"Let me check the weather forecast" she said sternly and grabbed her cellphone.

This seemed so peculiar to Haruhi. What was the connection between those things at all? She scanned her face while she was using her cellphone.

"Oh, well, you can take Haruhi" she mumbled putting the phone down and smiling softly "Haruhi call me as soon as you get back."

"I will" Haruhi smiled.

She didn't really feel like going with her creepy brother. Just what was wrong with the guy. He seemed nice, somewhat straightforward but still Haruhi couldn't quite catch what was so off-putting about the guy. When he stood up and walked to the car, Haruhi wished the girls a good time and followed Alex to the car.

This guy was surprisingly silent for the first few minutes of the drive which seriously bugged Haruhi to death but then he became talkative. Asking questions on how she liked Berlin, or where she has been so far. Haruhi's awkward answers met his cheerful chuckling and the girl didn't know how to feel about it.

"So, would you want to go somewhere fun with me?" he asked shifting the cars direction right.

"I don't know" Haruhi answered trying to sound unfazed and polite "I think my husband wouldn't really like the idea."

"Of course he won't" snorted the guy "If I were him, I wouldn't like my beautiful wife away from me."

"Then why are you suggesting such a thing?" she asked bluntly ignoring his stares.

"Well, trying my luck" he said sweetly.

Haruhi wanted to roll her eyes at this kind of cheap and cheesy nonsense this guy was throwing at her. God, how could this brainless brat be related to the sweet girl she so much enjoyed to spend her day with. Elke was the female friend she never had and even one day of hanging out together proved to be rather entertaining.

"How long until we get to the hotel?" she asked with indifferent voice.

"Well, actually, I have decided to show you something before I take you to the hotel" he said with a wide grin.

What the ... ? He wasn't taking her to the hotel. She wanted to turn and murder him.

"So, I assume, you are not taking me back to the hotel" she spat angrily.

He didn't respond. This made Haruhi panic. What did this moron have in his mind? Why did she agree to go with him. She shouldn't have.

"Stop the car" she said her voice was even and she found it surprising "Stop the car, right now!"

When she practically yelled, he stop the car and looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" said Alex looking at her worried.

She opened the door of the car and got out. He quickly followed her.

"Did I do something to upset you?" he asked confused.

' _Now he pretends to be utterly stupid_ ' Haruhi thought.

Without answering him, she walked a few steps away before he sprang forth and caught her arm.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he yelled.

Haruhi wanted to jerk away her hand but then a bright light that suddenly came to be there blinded her. It was a car that stopped not far away from them. They both looked confused and wondered why the car was there. But Haruhi felt hopeful that she would be able to get away from Alex. Soon a person came out of the car. He was tall and had a bulky build.

"Let go of her hand" he said calmly and walked closer.

It was Tachibana. Haruhi couldn't even describe how happy and grateful she was to see the man there. Alex's hand froze and he loosened his grip on her wrist. He looked at the man surprised and somewhat confused.

"Are you alright Mrs Ootori?" Tachibana spoke walking closer to them and Haruhi could swear he deliberately emphasized _Mrs Ootori_ part.

"I am fine" she mumbled unsure of how to behave.

If Tachibana was there, then Kyoya was somewhere close. How was he going to react seeing her with Alex. He didn't particularly liked him when they met at the gathering. The thought of Kyoya interfering with whatever this was, made Haruhi slightly scared.

Tachibana delicately held her hand and pushed her to his side glaring at the man narrowing his eyes with suspicion. And then he made a call.

"What should I do?" he asked and Haruhi silently scanned his face looking for changes as he spoke to the phone "Alright, sir!" he mumbled "We will return, if there are no further instructions."

She guessed he was talking to Kyoya. Most likely he ordered Tachibana to follow her, how else would he find her. That made Haruhi relieved and anxious at the same time. The contradiction of her feelings was too much to bear and she was still confused on what was wrong with she snorted loudly and walked to Tachiabana's car.

Tachibana stood for a moment and then giving a warning glare to the young man went to the car.

"Are you alright Haruhi-san?" he asked taking his seat and starting the engine.

"Yes, I am fine. Dont worry." Haruhi tried to smile.

They didn't talk on the way back home. All the tension that she felt started to disappear as the car slowly went forward. Haruhi knew that she'd have to face Kyoya and he, perhaps, will make her pay for the little stunt in the morning. She didn't want to see him. She couldn't see him, be so close with him, smell him and at the same time experience his cold indifference. It hurt. It was painful and Haruhi knew, she wasn't ready yet.

Soon the car stopped and Haruhi found herself at the backyard of the hotel. Tachibana opened the door for her and helped her out of the car. When Haruhi got to her hotel room, she found Kyoya sitting on the sofa so sternly as if he was a marble statue. He immediately jumped up and walked up to her in big hasty steps.

"Where have you been all this time?" he whispered in a low and dangerous voice standing very close to her.

She could feel his body heat and smell his masculine, fresh, sweet smell. Haruhi only blinked her eyes and without saying anything walked to the bedroom. This apparently made Kyoya even angrier. He strode in after her, shutting the door behind him ungracefully. The noise of the closing door startled Haruhi, but she only sighed frustrated and didn't turn to face him.

"Are you trying my patience?" he asked keeping his voice low.

"I believe you know where I was and what I was doing." she said without looking at him "don't act so innocent, Kyoya."

He didn't answer. But she felt his approaching footsteps and abruptly turned to look at him. This confused him, because he stood and looked at her surprise. That was what took her to remember the horrible morning they had and how he left her yesterday. Her heart sank and she closed her eyes. Maybe it was her light, cheerful day with girls and their stupid, funny girlish remarks and words forced her do what she did, or maybe the aftereffects of being scared after that crazy guy drove her to a different place, Haruhi couldn't tell, but what she did, surprised not only Kyoya but herself, too.

She took off her pink dress and threw it on the floor. Kyoya's eyes widened in shock but she didn't stood there for long and just went to the bathroom closing the door behind her. What did she just do? She just got nearly naked in front of him, telling him straight on his face, she didn't care what he thought and didn't care about the conversation he wanted to have. It was so unlike her. She wasn't like this. But then, how could she stay the way she was after all of the stress, she went through.

 _I am playing with a fire._

 _Haruhi are you out of your mind? What did you just do? Are you provoking him? He is not taking that kinds of games easy._

She sighed frustrated and taking a deep breath hurried to run the shower. She was scared of him before, and now she was sure he was absolutely pissed off. Had she really needed to get naked in front of him? What was she thinking? Elke was a great girl, but those pieces of advice she gave her was an absolute disaster to use against Kyoya.

She stripped, getting rid of the last articles of clothing that she had on and stepped into the shower. God, it was heaven. Her aching nerves started to calm down and the hard pressure in her chest started to wear off. The warm water was working a miracle, her tense nerves were calming in a soothing bliss. Dealing with Kyoya Ootori was seriously damaging her nervous system. She couldn't any longer be around him, feel his coldness towards her and act as if it was all normal.

She walked out of the shower and wrapped herself in the light pink towel. God, why was she so stupid?! She went to the shower without taking her clothes with her and now she was supposed to come out like this. And if initially, she was angry with Kyoya and took off her dress in front of him, now she was ashamed and scared of his reaction.

Collecting all the courage she had and taking a deep breath, Haruhi walked out of the bathroom. Kyoya was sitting on the bed, his hands in his hair. The crack of the closing door startled him and he jumped up. Seeing Haruhi dripped with water and wrapped in nothing but a towel, perplexed him. But that lasted only a second. Because then he strode to her in big hasty steps and grabbed her shoulders. He lowered his face and looked into her eyes. She could feel his warm breaths on her face.

"Listen carefully because I am not going to warn you twice. You are married, so act accordingly. What are you trying to achieve, get yourself fucking raped? That asshole dragged you to unknown place and if not Tachibana I don't even want to say what could happen to you." he yelled at her.

"What is your problem anyway?" she spat back angrily "This is not even a real marriage and you know it."

Kyoya didn't actually expect her to yell back, because he tentatively pushed her away.

"You are married to me" he said lowering his voice "Do I need to remind you?"

"Maybe" she snorted and pushed his hands away "I have memory problems when it comes being married to you."

He glared at her. She could see anger boiling in his stormy grey eyes. She sighed and walked to the suitcase. God, why didn't she just arrange everything into the wardrobe already!? She knelt down and started to search for something appropriate and comfortable. Next time she will not let any of those idiots close to her suitcases. God, this people stuffed her baggage with evening gowns as if she was going to run from one ball to the other during the stupid honeymoon. She needed to find underwear, while Kyoya wasn't looking. He was pissed and she felt she crossed a line, she shouldn't have.

She should have been more careful when dealing with him. He was insane, manipulative sociopath, wasn't he?

Her eyes wandered over the clothes and she sighed frustrated. What the heck did they think? Fuyumi, was no better, she was the one who packed her underwear and no way in million years she would wear those embarrassing silky, lacy underwear with beads and embroidery.

She felt someone grabbing her roughly under her arms and swinging her up. She screamed automatically and her face came close with the person who pulled her up; Kyoya. He was glaring at her... angrily. He pushed her to the nearby wall and grabbed her chin, his eyes staring into hers intensely. Haruhi felt her heart jump in crazy beats and then his lips came close to hers and he captured them. It was not a soft gentle kiss. It was not even like the one they shared a night before. It was a crazy kiss. One you give, when you think your life depends on it. Her lips were crushed by his. She was so shocked she gaped and he took advantage of the fact to deepen the kiss even more. His lips were bruising her soft skin. It was a demanding, rough, kiss. Then he stopped and looked at her. They both were panting.

"I hope this will fix your memory" he spat and, letting go of her, left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

She felt angry and confused. Angry because of the way he treated her and confused because of the kiss. The kiss froze all the blood cells in her brain and the thinking became difficult. She touched her lips. They were burning and electrical tickles were rushing through the surface of her soft skin. Haruhi sighed frustrated. A deep groan escaped her throat, as she grabbed the nightdress that her hands were clutching tightly earlier before Kyoya yanked her up so gracelessly. It was a tender rose coloured, cotton, floor sweeping night gown that had trilling frills surrounding the deeply cut, sweetheart neckline. She shook her head at the sight of it but slipped it in reluctantly anyways.

She decided to go to bed and ignore him. It was the best policy while dealing with someone like Ootori Kyoya. As she tucked herself underneath the blanket a loud ringtone buzzed all the way from the dressing table in front of the bed. Haruhi grumpily got up, wondering who it could be, and walked to grab her phone.

It was Elke. She pondered whether to answer or not. But decided it would be impolite to ignore the girl who has been nothing but pleasant and nice to her.

"Elke? Yes.. I am home already" she said walking back to the bed.

"Is everything alright?" Elke's worried voice surprised Haruhi.

First, she wanted to tell her that it was, but then, she decided to tell the girl the truth, just in case she had to meet with her again and needed to avoid her creepy brother.

"Well, yes.. only Alex..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

"What about Alex? Did he do anything?" Elke frantically asked and then mumbled to herself, "I checked the weather and it was fine. I don't understand."

It was a mere whisper but Haruhi heard it and found Elke's words confusing.

"He just drove me to a different place, even though I asked him specifically I don't want," she explained quickly.

"Oh my god," Elke screamed, "that idiot. You can't imagine what I am going to do with him as soon as he gets home. I am so sorry Haruhi. He's such a moron."

"It's alright Elke," Haruhi mumbled.

"It didn't cause you any problems, right?" the girl asked, "I mean your husband didn't get upset about it, right?"

"Well..." Haruhi paused, "he kind of fumed about it."

"I am so sorry," Elke muttered another apology, "it's all my fault. I shouldn't have trusted my idiot brother."

"It's fine Elke," Haruhi tried to calm the nervous girl, "don't worry! I guess he just didn't think what he was doing."

"Can we meet tomorrow?" she asked, "I want to make up for Alex's offense."

"No, need, Elke," now she felt regretful about telling this girl anything at all.

"No, I insist," the girl started cheerfully, "besides I think you would need some advice from me on how to get in good terms with your husband."

She was never in good terms with Kyoya, so it was beyond her on how she could do that, but escaping the hotel and spending time with Elke didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Alright," she agreed, "We can meet in the afternoon.

Agreeing upon their meeting's time and place, they wished each other good night. Haruhi closed her eyes and tried to forget everything that happened with her on that day and soon enough she drifted to sleep.

When she woke up it was already a lovely morning. She yawned still sleepy and stumbled out of her bed, walking to the bathroom. The quick shower made her alert and she felt as if she was asleep for an eternity and an army of drunk elephants ran over her body the whole night. She remembered her promise to Elke, grimacing gravely and frowning at herself for the stupid decision, went to get dressed. She snorted at the amount of gowns arranged in her suitcase and the fact that she did have nothing really to wear. Eventually settling for a shot black dress with round white collar that had tiny gemstones embellished on it.

When she came out of the bedroom already dressed and combed, she expected to find Kyoya sleeping on the sofa like the previous day, as he didn't sleep next to her. But he wasn't there. In fact there was no sign of Kyoya. He was gone somewhere. She fretted and decided he had some important business to take care of. There was no reason for her to worry about a man who was gone absolutely crazy yesterday on her.

As she sat to have the warm chocolate and fruit salad that the maid brought, Kyoya walked in. He looked strange. Haruhi carefully scanned his face and realized that there was something different about Kyoya's appearance even though she couldn't point out what physical change she noticed, but he was different. Seeing the fully dressed girl having a breakfast, Kyoya froze for a second in his place. But then ignoring her completely he went to the other side of the room and grabbed his computer.

Haruhi found it bizarre that she could smell him in that distance, but she did and God, he smelled good. She rubbed her cheeks and sighed frustrated. She was getting crazy. She dared a glance in his direction and found that he was completely engulfed in his work. After what happened, yesterday in the evening, she didn't know if she was supposed to talk to him after all. First, she behaved like a kid, for what she was embarrassed and then he kissed her angrily. All her senses were clouded by that kiss.

She quickly finished her breakfast and started to read a book. From time to time glancing at Kyoya, who seemed completely forgotten about her. That was the most awkward honeymoon in the history of honeymoons. She decided to have a talk with him after her meeting with Elke and tell him everything she thinks, feels and wants. He sulks and throws tantrums anyways. So, she will just be honest about her feelings and hope she will survive whatever he would do.

It was afternoon when, Elke called her and told her she parked in front of the hotel. Haruhi quickly grabbed the sunglasses and her small purse and walked out. She thought Kyoya would stop her or question her. But he didn't do anything. He just glanced at her and went back to his work. She felt weirdly upset about it and it puzzled her. Maybe he was too busy to care or changed his mind about her being his wife and all.

As she walked out of the building a very cheerful girl threw her hands around her neck.

"You look great!" Elke noted with a smile.

It was the longest possible shopping Haruhi ever had in her life. They just went from one mall to the other and Elke insisted on getting her presents joking that she was bribing her as a compensation for his idiot brother's unacceptable behavior. Thankfully, Elke's taste was far more practical. After buying bunch of stuff, they sat in a cafe and ordered a cup of coffee with ice-cream cookies. It was the first time Haruhi was having a ice-cream cookie and she was happily surprised. They tasted really good.

"So, your husband got upset with you about the incident with Alex?" Elke asked carefully searching Haruhi's face for an answer.

"He is just difficult to understand," Haruhi responded with a frown,"I don't know if he got upset about it, but he was angry that I was with Alex."

"What's difficult to understand?" Elke snorted in amusement, "he was just jealous and worried."

"Jealous?" Haruhi stammered, raising her head and hesitatingly looking at the grinning girl in front of her.

"What?" Elke almost screamed,"you didn't realize he was? you must be really oblivious to not notice how he was staring at you in the ball at home when he came and caught you dancing with Al."

Elke's loud chuckle made Haruhi jump up in her sit. She never thought Kyoya could be jealous or anything silly like that. He was just mad that she didn't go along his commands, that's all. But she couldn't voice these thoughts and Elke didn't need to know that. So she nodded politely and did another sip from her mug. The hot chocolate was delicious.

Suddenly Haruhi felt sick. She felt her body was covered with cold sweat and she started to gasp for air. Elke looked at her surprised.

"Are you alright?" she asked raising her eyebrows, looking at her with concern, "you lost all your colour."

Haruhi wanted to throw up. She shook her head and run to the bathroom. Elke grabbed her purse and her own and run after her. When she entered the bathroom of the cafe, she could hear the girl gagging and retching inside one of the cabinets. She knocked the door tentatively.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" she asked quietly, "do you want me to call for a doctor?"

"No," the girl said with gruff voice and Elke heard how she was throwing up. Mechanically she wrinkled her nose but kept gently knocking on the door.

Haruhi opened the door. Her eyes were red and there were tears on her cheek. She was panting and was sickly pale. Elke looked at her surprised and went forward to wrap her hands around her back.

"Come here," she said gently walking her towards the sinks, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Haruhi said washing her mouth.

"Do you think you ate something bad?" Elke pressed, "or maybe..."

She stared at Haruhi's stomach and Haruhi knew what she was thinking. Why everyone automatically assumes that a gagging person must be pregnant? It bothered her, but she only smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know. Might be something I ate didn't sit well with my stomach," she said trying to sound casual.

"We should get you a pregnancy test just in case," Elke said thoughtfully and gently rubbed her back.

Haruhi didn't respond. She didn't want to argue nor deny anything she said. She and Kyoya agreed on secrecy and regardless of he situation she needed to keep it secret. She sighed and turning to the worried girl took the purse from her.

"I am alright now," she said with a tight smile, "I will see a doctor, as I get back to hotel. I don't want anyone to make conclusions, just in case... you know."

Elke nodded. She understood that Haruhi didn't want the journalists to catch her with any pregnancy tests. It could be bothersome. And in case she wasn't pregnant it would turn into a real disaster. They walked out of the bathroom. Elke quickly paid their bill and grabbing their bags they walked out. Haruhi wanted to take her own bags, but Elke insisted to carry them in case she was pregnant. Haruhi laughed at this knowing very well that she wasn't but she couldn't state her reasons of such beliefs, so she just complied and walked with her out of the cafe.

As they walked out, Haruhi froze in place, her eyes falling on a tall guy in front of them. It was Elke's brother Alex. Elke was puzzled why Haruhi stopped and turned to ask her when she noticed that her eyes were glued into a certain direction. She followed her gaze and nearly fell down when she saw her brother standing in front of them.

"What are you doing here, Alex?" she groaned angrily and grabbed Haruhi's hand, "do you understand that your horrible attitude creates problems for others and your irresponsibility specifically embarrassed me in front of a friend."

She motioned towards Haruhi when she spoke of a friend and saw how Alex's grin grew wider. He casually walked towards them. Elke defensively stood in front of him and raised her palms forcing him to stop.

"I will tell that if you keep pestering her," she threatened.

"I don't threaten anyone," Alex said lazily scratching his head, "you love to exaggerate. I agree I was out of line yesterday and I want to apologize for it."

Haruhi didn't dare to look at him. This guy no matter what he said was creepy as hell.

"I am so sorry, Haruhi," Alex said approaching closer to her, "I wasn't thinking. I thought it would fun if I showed you around and wanted to surprise you. I never thought you would be upset about it."

Haruhi nodded but still refused to look at him. He smiled friendly at her and sighed.

"What should I do to to redeem myself?" she asked with a laugh.

Elke knitted her brows and narrowed her eyes looking at her brother carefully. She cleared her throat when Haruhi remained silent and glared at Alex.

"One apology won't redeem you," she said, "I am also angry with you."

"Miss, would you please come in for a moment," a waiter from cafe approached them, "there was a mistake in your bill. If you come in for a moment so we can solve the problem."

"Of course," Elke said stammering and then she turned to Haruhi, "I will be in a minute."

She walked away with a waiter, leaving Haruhi and Alex standing in front of the cafe. He stood closer and Haruhi stiffened. She didn't want to be close to this guy even for a second. She turned to look at the cafe's entrance door, hoping that Elke would come out sooner and she won't have to stand with this guy. He put his hand on her shoulder and lowering his head whispered into her ear. Haruhi froze in place.

"I would love to know you better," he murmured and tucked a small curl behind her ear.

She wanted to push him away but a low masculine voice interrupted her.

"Take you hands off of my wife," it was Kyoya and he looked furious.

Haruhi didn't recognize the one thing present in him. There was something else in his eyes that she couldn't point out. Suddenly he strode forward and grabbing the guy's hand yanked him away. Alex narrowed his eyes and moved forward.

"What's going on here?" it was Elke. She looked at them confused and then moved to shield Haruhi. "May I know what you are doing, Alex!"

"We need to go," Kyoya said firmy grabbing Haruhi's arm. She looked at him desperate but his eyes were vacant.

She tried to free her arm, but Kyoya pulled her with him and forced her into the car.

* * *

If you have time and want to read another KyoHaru story, please, check my other story _**Breaking the rules.**_ Thank you for reading and I hope one wish you had in the morning would come true :)


	12. Chapter 12

"Any further instructions, sir?" Tachibana asked, looking out of the window at the siblings standing in front of the cafe.

Haruhi could hear Elke's loud voice, she was yelling at her brother, and he was disturbingly calm and collected. Kyoya glared at them and shook his head.

"No," he said, rolling up the window,"not today! Drive to our hotel, Tachibana."

Tachibana started the engine, and the car did a quick turn and moved forward. Haruhi glanced at Kyoya, and he glanced back at her, and they reverted their eyes away. It was clear that they both were uncomfortable with each other's company. Haruhi sighed. She needed to tell him everything she felt during these days. Keeping to herself was already making her go insane, and she didn't want to go insane. It didn't matter anymore how Kyoya would react. So, she braced herself and turned to him.

"We need to talk," they said simultaneously, and the awkwardness of their situation increased.

"I..." Haruhi started but didn't know what to say.

"Well, then we will talk when we get to hotel," Kyoya said a little less confident than what he usually sounded.

Haruhi just nodded. She didn't trust her voice. They glanced at each other again and looked away awkwardly.

"How did you find me?" she asked quietly, rubbing her hands․ "Did you follow me?"

"I... um.. well," Kyoya sighed, sliding his hands through his dark hair, "not really..."

"What do you mean, 'not really'?" Haruhi asked frowning.

Now he just absolutely lost his mind, didn't talk to him in the morning but decided to walk around after her.

"I can feel you... I mean I just know where you are..." he said with a sigh and shook his hands desperately trying to explain, "I just felt you were..."

He paused and looked at her sternly pushing his glasses forward.

"Doesn't matter! What did that oaf want from you?" he suddenly asked changing his tone and now his voice sounded so cold it could freeze the air.

"To know me better," she said and expression of disgust distorted her features, "I don't know what is wrong with that guy, but he is making me really uncomfortable. There is something about him that just ..."

"I know what is wrong with him," Kyoya said and stared at Haruhi.

She looked at him with clear surprise and quirked her brows.

"You know?" she asked curiously.

Kyoya didn't answer, just nodded and Haruhi realized that she won't get answers until they get to the hotel. She decided firmly to tell him abut her feelings and finally get rid of that annoying, nagging feeling off of her stomach. Her body was still weak from the earlier incident and she wasn't feeling well. She wondered if Kyoya was experiencing similar symptoms. She sighed frustrated and sunk into the softness of the car seat.

When they got to hotel, she noticed too many journalists gathered up in front of the hotel. Why were they were? She was doing pretty well at avoiding them when she got out all by herself. When Kyoya was around the army of newscasters were parked in front of the hotel. Haruhi mentally punched herself from her frustration.

As she got out of the car, Kyoya's hands were wrapped around her waist. She looked at him startled and he smirked as if something was really hilarious. She hardly kept herself from rolling her eyes. What an utter jerk! She couldn't understand a thing that was happening in his head.

They walked forward and the cameras started to flash blinding her. She had to close her eyes and rely on him to move forward. Apparently Kyoya had very little problem with withstanding the camera lights and buzzing journalists, because he seemed completely calm and collected.

When she got to the hotel, Haruhi started to feel sick again. Her body became more feverish and she started to pant trying to catch some air as if the oxygen wasn't reaching her heart.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked tightening his grip on her.

She couldn't answer as her body was heating up more and more. He touched her forehead and gasped surprise.

"You are burning," he mumbled and scooped her up carrying her running upstairs.

Her body was getting warmer and then getting colder so quickly that she was unable to move, breath, talk. Cold sweat was dripping from her temples. Her surroundings were getting blurrier and dimmer. The light was fading and her heartbeat was getting faster.

She felt Kyoya throw her body on top of the bed and loosened up the collar of her dress. After this honeymoon, she wouldn't have intact clothes to wear for million percent. Kyoya Ootori had some unknown animosity towards her dresses. She started to cough and blobs of dark, rotten blood that filled her mouth made her to spit. Her body was freezing. She could see Kyoya's face floating above her eyes like horribly blurred image that one looks at through a glass filled with water.

Her body started to freeze. She could feel how cold was touching every cell in her body and then horrible pain paralyzed her. She knew her bones were cracking inside her. She felt Kyoya's hand grip her hand and mumble something into her ear, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. The pain was indescribable and she really wanted to die instead of feeling it. The world started to lose its colours and she passed out.

The light seemed too bright when she opened her eyes. She was naked and lying in warm bath. It startled her and she jumped up. The door to the bathroom immediately was opened and Kyoya rushed in. He looked agitated and tired. His hair was messy and it seemed he misbuttoned his shirt. Seeing each other they awkwardly looked away. Haruhi grabbed the towel and wrapped herself into. Her cheeks getting hotter and her heartbeat growing faster.

She could sense him. Strangely. It was strange. She felt how the energy was moving inside his body. She could sense all the liquid making up his body. She narrowed her eyes at the strange sensation.

"What happened to me?" she asked quietly.

"You have fully transformed and..." he looked at her carefully and let out a short sigh, "and you were..."

She saw a cut on his arm. It was wrapped in a bandage but she still could smell the strong metallic smell of the blood.

"I am sorry," he mumbled pulling his hand away, "You were liquefying and your body was unable to stand the transformation."

She looked away and her eyelashes wavering and her body was quivering. She felt sick. Her mind was trying to cope and absorb the information but she was weak. She stepped out of the bath and her body went limp. Kyoya's quickly rushed forward to hold her. He checked her heartbeat. She was breathing. She just fainted. Her wet, dripping body smelled like freshly blossomed water lilies. It was making his mind go crazy. It was waking every single sense in his brain. He tilted his head back and scooping her up moved to the bedroom.

When he put her on the bed, he had to flip her on her stomach and loosening the towel wrapped around her, examined the wound-like bright blue spot. It was closing. He didn't know if it would work at all when he cut his arm to give her blood but he didn't have time and she was turning into nothing. It was easier for him to transform. It was painful, but he didn't liquefy. His body stayed intact during his transformation.

"Haruhi?" he moved her body and she was lying on her back, "Haruhi, can you hear me?"

She flinched when opening her eyes saw Kyoya hovering over her.

"Are you fine?" he asked again carefully looking at her searching for signs of discomfort or pain.

He nodded and attempted to sit down. Kyoya held her arm and helped her to sit tucking pillows behind her back so she would have a support.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said louder than she intended.

"I know," he said with a tight smile, "but you are tired now. We can talk later."

"No!" she said firmly and grabbed his hand. Kyoya looked at her startled.

"Alright," he mumbled sitting down on bed next to her, "if you want to talk now, but you are weak so don't pressure yourself."

She looked away and took a deep breath. She needed to tell him about her feelings. She already made her mind. She shouldn't back away now. It didn't matter what fears she had, after all being honest and telling what's inside your heart what mattered. She noticed that Kyoya was staring at her somewhat impatiently or rather concerned. It was hard to read his facial features.

"I..." she started but discomfort of choosing the right words to speak about her feelings, made her pause, "I know that this is not a real marriage, and that we both didn't want this..."

"Let's just forget about it, alright?" Kyoya suddenly cut her, "it doesn't matter anymore. We are already married and speaking about it just makes things more complicated."

Haruhi bit her lip and tried to gather all the courage to have to say what she wanted to say. Even if he doesn't want to speak about it, she wants, she needs. It was tormenting her for days to keep these feelings inside her heart. She wanted to be honest and he would listen to her he wanted it or not. Her phone rang suddenly. She turned it off. She didn't want to talk to anyone now.

"You wanted to talk to me about something, weren't you?" she asked carefully looking at his face.

Kyoya looked away and the returning his gaze back to her shook his head, "it's not important now. We can talk about it later I suppose. You should rest now. We have a lot actually to talk about."

He got up to leave but Haruhi gently grabbed his arm pulling him down. He looked at her a little surprised but complied and sat down on the bed. Her face was really concentrated as if she was struggling with something. He sighed and crossed his legs.

"Well..." he said attentively looking at her.

"I like you," she mumbled.

"Huh?" he mumbled dumbly slightly taken by surprise. His eyes widened and he raised his brows.

"I feel strange about you," she said, taking a deep breath, "I like how you smell and my heart beats faster when you are around. And I think you look... attractive. I thought long and concluded that I like you..."

The muscles on Kyoya's face froze. Did she just confess her love? Was he just hallucinating? He heard her right, right? It was difficult to come any sensible conclusion when the confessor in question was Haruhi. She could have meant something completely different, right? Haruhi was never known for understanding her feelings. She was so oblivious Tamaki in comparison seemed sharper. But even then Kyoya should have been very oblivious himself not to see a confession when it was made. She surely didn't understand her feelings well and came to think she liked him. She found him attractive. The very thought made Kyoya a little happy in a very childish, lighthearted way.

He noticed her long begging and desperate stare and realized that about a minute passed and he didn't utter a word. He must have made her feel horrible. Kyoya coughed from discomfort and looked at her. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to be sure that she really did have feelings for him before he would jump up with confessions of his own. She shocked her and Kyoya Ootori was new to shock.

He leaned forward and his lips gently touched hers. She stilled at his touch and he slowly wrapped his hands around her tiny frame. She felt so delicate in his arms and she smelled so sweet and tender.

"I..." he mumbled quietly.

"Don't say anything," she said pressing her lips tighter and kissing him.

Kyoya's heart was melting down into the kiss. Was he gone crazy and was imagining all of this? Just yesterday they were yelling at each other and today she said she likes him. It seemed surreal. He broke the kiss and she looked at her pained.

"Wait, Haruhi," he said gently cupping her chin, "I swear to myself to never talk about this ever... but ... but I always liked you..."

He looked at her. There were shining tears in her eyes. Was she upset? But then she smiled and rubbed away the tears.

"Then why didn't you tell me, you idiot," she said striking him, "you bastard! why didn't you tell me? Was it fun to torture me?"

Kyoya was taken by surprise when Haruhi started to hail blows on him. And he didn't know to laugh or to get upset.

"...blah, blah, we are just married. You organized this..." she was yelling now furiously.

While it didn't hurt to get hit by her, her frantic blows started to annoy him and he pushed her forward grabbing her hand and pinning them down against the the soft pillow.

"...sleeping on the couch and doing all kinds of things to prove a point..." she was cut by a passionate and fiery kiss.

"Just shut up finally!" he growled when she bit her lip, "I am sorry, I didn't know you had feelings. You think it was easy for me. Weren't you the one all puppy eyes with Tamaki? Obviously, I thought you like him and then weren't you the one yelling in the morning when you discovered me sleeping next to you. What do you expect?"

She looked at him puzzled and wide-eyed. Her wrists were hurting from his tight grip but he was so close to her body that she ignored the discomfort. She felt safe like this. They looked at each other for a moment in total silence and he leaned to kiss her but as their lips touched the door to their bedroom was swiftly opened and Tachibana burst in.

The man's face turned completely crimson-red, seeing Kyoya lying on top of Haruhi, holding her hands down and kissing her, and she was nearly naked wrapped in a towel. He was so shocked that he stared at them for some seconds in utter disbelief. Haruhi and Kyoya were no better. Kyoya was fastest to react as he quickly got off and maneuvered Haruhi to sit down.

"Oh, I am so sorry, sir," Tachibana said with a bow, his face flustered and his voice embarrassed, "It was emergency call from your father and he couldn't contact you."

"It's alright!" Kyoya said awkwardly, rubbing his forehead, "I will return in some minutes, Haruhi."

He left with the man and Haruhi stayed alone in their bedroom. She needed to get dressed.

* * *

A/N-I hope you liked the chapter and the confession wasn't rushed. I can't tell if it was or not. What are the thoughts on the chapter? What would you want to see in the next chapter? Have a beautiful day, dear reader! :)


	13. Chapter 13

She wanted him. She realized that when he grabbed and kissed her as if his life depended on it. Did Tachibana need to walk in that exact moment? She sighed. Everything would have just ended perhaps a little more dramatically if the older man didn't just burst in. She shook her head. She was thinking too much. After all, they were still in school, and there was still the problem with the Okinawa events. She slowly got up and went to get dressed. Her body ached, and she felt uncomfortable lying in bed naked and waiting for her husband. She quickly went through the many dresses packed for her by her father and Fuyumi, and finally finding something less flashy and frilly, put it on.

The room was in an absolute mess, and she wasn't sure it was a good idea to wait for the maids to come in and clean around. She wondered how her life would be like after they return back to Japan. She still wanted to get a law degree. But she wasn't sure how Ootori family would treat her. Fuyumi was very kind. Haruhi already liked her a lot, but Yoshio Ootori and Kyoya's brothers were less than spectacular in the kindness department.

There were so many things to worry about, and she wasn't sure she was ready for any of those. She looked around and sighed. What was Kyoya needed for? Did something important happen? The hotel room was so vast and expansive, but staying alone and not knowing what to do, it suddenly felt too small and choking.

The lights were fading already, and the night was setting it's dark wings over the city. She was hungry, but she couldn't order anything without Kyoya and he was not back. She lied down on the sofa and closed her eyes. He never told her what was wrong with that guy; Alex. And then again, if only they weren't interrupted, she doubted she would care what he opened his mouth to say.

Kyoya didn't return for almost an hour and half, and Haruhi started to worry already that something terrible had happened. She already wanted to go to the guard's room when Kyoya walked into the hotel room.

"Did something happen?" she asked, looking at him worried. "You were gone for so long."

"My father wants me to return back tomorrow," he said thoughtfully, "nothing for you to worry about."

"But is there any specific reason?" she asked, and her voice was still worried. "I thought we were supposed to stay here and put a show for the journalists."

Kyoya Ootori's face remained indifferent and blank, "The journalists can wait," he said slowly, gazing at her curiously, "I'd rather have some _private_ show instead."

Haruhi blushed, and the grin on Kyoya's face broadened. She nervously rubbed her hands together and stared at her dashing husband. He walked towards her, and her heartbeat grew faster in anticipation. She felt how her body froze when his fingers came to envelop around her body, pulling her closer into his embrace.

"You don't agree, Haruhi?" he whispered, staring down into her eyes.

"I..." she sighed as she felt his body closely press against her.

He grabbed her by her shoulders, and lowering his head, whispered, "I don't mind to wait," he smiled.

Her heartbeat now was so loud she was sure he could hear it, too. Her face had heated up, and she felt like burning in awkwardness. She felt so utterly useless and clumsy for not being able to say anything to the handsome guy that had wrapped his arms around her. She felt his lips on the top of her head. His lips gently brushes against her scalp, and he rubbed her back tenderly, soothing her tired muscles.

"What are we going to do?" she mumbled.

"What do you want us to do?" he asked quietly.

She didn't say anything. She buried her head in his chest and snuggled closer. He smelled so good. It was so strange to feel him so close. What would happen when they both return back home? What were they going to do about their new condition? It was clear already they had completely turned, and there was no return to go back.

"Do you think it will happen the next time it rains?" she asked suddenly quietly.

"We were told so, weren't we?" Kyoya mumbled, keeping his hands around her, circling soft patterns on her back. "Don't worry it won't be for a while. I have checked the forecast."

"Maybe we should return to Okinawa and find a way to reverse it," she said, shifting in her place and sitting upright, so she would face Kyoya, "do you think we can change what had happened that night?"

"I don't know," Kyoya sighed, "I didn't think it will even happen until the very last moment. But right now you shouldn't stress about it."

She nodded and leaned against him again, pressing herself closer to his warm body. "What was the deal with Alex Kruger?" she suddenly asked after a moment of silence, "you have told me you knew something about him."

Kyoya let out a small laughter, a kind Haruhi didn't like to hear from his lips, something more sinister and dark, "He is just like us," he said with a smirk, "I have felt him the very first moment I saw him."

Haruhi's eyes widened, and she looked at Kyoya shocked. So that was it. She remembered their house, and she wondered why all of those paintings were there, and why Elke was so concerned when her brother volunteered to take her home. She even checked the forecast to make sure... She gasped.

"So Elke is also..." she started slowly, uncertain of how to formulate her thoughts.

"No," Kyoya shook his head, "she was not, but their father was, in fact, one too. He had immediately realized what I am at the party."

"He was really creepy," Haruhi sighed, "acted all strange, and I couldn't understand what was going on in his mind."

"Don't think about him then," Kyoya frowned, "there is no need to try to understand that bastard."

He tightened his grip on her possessively and leaned down to plant another kiss on her head. For one day, all of this was too much and overwhelming, Haruhi decided. First, she nearly died, then she had woken up to find herself changed, and then she had confessed his feelings, and the damn bastard confessed back, and now she was practically lying in his lap.

"I am still angry with you," she snorted, "you had made my life a real nightmare for the last few months."

"I am sorry," he mumbled, brushing her hair back, playing with her short strands, "I know I was awful."

She shook her head, but didn't say anything.

"I thought you broke the ancient relic on purpose," he said suddenly, "I know it was idiotic to blame you. I was the one holding it..."

She sighed. How could he even think that? If she knew what it wasn't, she wouldn't ever come close to it. It was crazy for him to even think that.

She didn't want to leave so soon, now that she finally could feel less stressed and have some fun around Berlin. If Ootori Yoshio wanted them back tomorrow, it meant that she was supposed to pack her things. The very idea of packing all of those stupid clothes irritated Haruhi so much, she was sure she would get a permanent moody face.

She clung to Kyoya and wrapped her hands around his neck. He was warm and his body was making her feel so safe. She thought of all the times she wanted to touch him but didn't dare to stretch her hands forward, closer to him. Her fingers brushed against his firm arms, and she sighed.

"It's going to be my last year in Ouran," she said suddenly, her voice came slightly upset, "I am not sure I am ready for what comes next."

Kyoya didn't respond. He gently stroked her hair and stared into her eyes as if trying to detect her thoughts. She looked so tired. He realized she had a horrible day, and there was no need to stress her any further even though he wanted to kiss her senseless, say all of the things he didn't say all this time. Her gaze was soft and tender, he thought. She looked so much like Haruhi he knew and Haruhi that he needed yet to know and discover.

"Are you worried about starting university?" she asked, lifting her head up and scanning the youngest Ootori's face.

"My attitude is of indifference towards it," he answered, "I know it's a necessary step in curving my future, so I am neither worried nor excited."

"That's very unimaginative," she said with a huff, "I though Tamaki-senpai had taught you better."

"That schools are all about friendship and finding love?" he laughed, "yes, in Tamaki's very strange world that might be true, but unfortunately reality is far different than what Tamaki sees with his pink glasses."

"Maybe you have just lost your pink glasses?" she said seriously, "who said that the world we see without any filters is the real one. Sometimes filters clear out the unimportant noise and hues to give us the clear image and sound."

"Funny, how you can lecture me about these things when you didn't like host club in the first place," Kyoya smirked and Haruhi rolled her eyes. His face suddenly lost the lively smile and he became serious, somewhat sad even. "But that's an interesting notion... maybe I have lost my pink glasses, and I see the world in grim colors."

She put her hand on his shoulder and then gently cupped his face with her other hand. Kyoya's facial muscles flexed in surprise and staring at her hand, he closed his eyes to feel her touch.

"I wish I could color your sight," she said, "but I can't see the world the way you do."

Kyoya's heart skipped a beat, as she said her last words disappointed. She withdrew her hand and got up from his lap. He gulped silently, looking how her warm body was leaving his embrace. He stretched forward and grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. She let out a small yelp of surprise but when he wrapped his hands around her body, she clung to him, too.

"Maybe I don't need any pink glasses," he murmured to her ear softly, "maybe the colors in my world are supposed to be bland and grim..."

She shifted in his arms, trying to protest his words, but he didn't let her, "maybe," he breathed in loudly, "maybe you are the missing colors, Haruhi."

She looked up, her grip loosened and she leaned forward. Kyoya didn't move, he just waited. His eyes closed when her face was so intimately close he could feel the heat radiating front it. She pressed her lips to his. They were soft and wet. His heartbeat grew and his body was set into action all the chemical elements rushing through his mind, creating chaos of emotions. Her lips moved and captured his lower lip. Her kiss was gentle, soft and innocent. It drove him crazy and his body responded to it quickly. He leaned forward and kissed her back. But his kiss was not as pure and gentle as hers. It was more demanding, more crazy, more desperate.

"If I am not," she whispered breathless, "let me be..."

He got up, keeping her in his arms and kissing her passionately―her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. He needed to slow down. He told himself to, but is brain didn't comply, as if having its own agenda and worried he won't get his time for it. He pulled away and they both looked at each other, breathing hard.

"I want you," she said, gently rubbing his crimson cheek.

"I want you too," he said, walking to be bed and placing her on top of it, "but you are tired and a lot happened today. Tomorrow morning we will need to leave and I want you to sleep and relax now."

"Nonsense," she complained, "I will sleep in that damn plane. There is nothing else to do."

He laughed sincerely at her cute, little angry face and shook his head, "Don't tempt me, please!"

"Why not?" she stared at him, "is there some extravagant Ootori way of doing this that requires my full energy and health?"

"Now that sounds absurd," he laughed, "and I am coming to believe Tamaki might be right in his claims of you being his daughter. Just don't tell him that!"

She sat upright and crawled closer to him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed the spot between his neck and the shoulder. She felt how goosebumps covered his skin, and his breathing hitched, "Please," she mumbled.

"Don't do this to me," he complained, responding to her kiss, "let me do this the right way and make it good for you. Not here and now now when in just 4 hours we will need to fly."

She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. He hugged her close, rubbing her back in soft soothing motions. Haruhi relaxed in his hold, feeling happy for the first time in a very long while. Why was he so correct, strict about everything? Couldn't he just be a bit spontaneous? But he wasn't, it was part of being raised as some aristocratic, rich bastard.

"I guess I could use some sleep," she said yawning. He smiled at her and nodded. "But stay with me!"

"I wasn't planning to leave you," he said, unbuttoning his shirt, "I am tired too and I will need to prepare some paperwork before leaving.

They lay down together, as the moonlight shone through the curtained windows, illuminating the room in tender shades. She curled up and snuggled against him. Kyoya was very tired and his eyes were closing. But he knew he needed to work on some paperwork before leaving. He realized their life would just change drastically after they return back home. He wondered what it would mean for Haruhi. What if the awaiting life made her unhappy?

He looked at the girl lying next to him and found her already asleep. A small, amused smile tugged the corners of his lips, "and she wanted to stay up... so silly!"

He wrapped his hands around her and closed his eyes. He felt strangely relaxed. She was warm and comfortable.

* * *

 **A/N- I am very sorry for such a long pause for this story. It has almost been a year, but I just couldn't write it. I hope this chapter is not disappointing. Tell me what you think of it! Have a nice day and evening.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I am sorry for a late update. I am feeling disconnected with this story, but rest assured it will be finished like any other story I have started here.**

* * *

She was very tired when they stepped into the private airplane. It was still dark outside, and Haruhi wasn't sure she had rested at all during the night. Strange dreams didn't let her relax and the fact that she woke up too early for the flight wasn't comforting either. Kyoya's behavior towards her had changed so much that it was a bit unsettling in the beginning. She was worried that any moment he would go back to his former-self and make her feel miserable as if everything that happened to them was her fault. It was strange to have his affections in that way.

She couldn't tell if he was a warm person during her time in the club, because he clearly wasn't very friendly with her. He wasn't a necessarily a cold person either, Haruhi reasoned. They were just two people from different worlds and different perspectives, often not understanding how the other person viewed the things. Now, sitting next to him in the luxury of the private jet, she realized what made him, in a way, detached. His relationship with others was strictly business―with the exception of Tamaki, and it made her feel bad for the young man that now was her husband.

 _What a ridiculous notion!_

She leaned against him and feeling his warmth, relaxed. The Ootori staff wasn't around, and Kyoya didn't seem to mind the affection she had shown in private. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned closer towards her.

"You must be tired," he said, "take a nap. When we get there I will wake you up. You know it will be a while."

"I am fine," she said, "worried we would fall under some thunderstorm while travelling."

"Don't worry," he petted her hair softly, and when she looked up at her he smiled, "I have taken care of everything so that it wouldn't happen. We will avoid it and even if we don't, we are not certain anything bad will happen, now are we?"

She nodded even though she was sure something bad would happen if they, in fact, encountered a thunderstorm. But she didn't want to upset him by further voicing her fears. Soon she had fallen asleep. Apparently, she was more tired than she thought she was.

When she woke up, they had already arrived. Kyoya was staring at her impatiently, and she smiled, realizing that he didn't wake her up but was quite frustrated that she overslept.

"You could have woken me up," she laughed getting up. "I didn't know we arrived."

"You were too tired," he explained quickly as if feeling awkward about being so silly.

"Thank you, Kyoya," she smiled. "It was sweet of you."

He glared at her. Haruhi smiled even wider. She got the feeling she was going to enjoy poking fun of his weirdly stiff personality shield, until he would drop it with her and be himself.

"Kyoya-sama," Tachibana spoke, curtly bowing, "I have already send the luggage home, "your father had called me, and he wants you to be present with Haruhi-sama at the family dinner."

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Doesn't he know after such a long flight normal people rest? Haruhi seems very tired."

"I am fine," she assured him, "I wouldn't mind the dinner with your family."

"Are yous sure?" he asked, carefully scanning her face.

"Of course," she smiled, "I am hungry anyways."

If only she knew that Ootori family dinners were rarely about the food. Kyoya sighed and nodded. "We will first go our new home, and then we will go to the family estate."

Tachibana nodded.

It was the house that Kyoya brought her twice before their wedding. Haruhi had found the house very comfortable back then, but she never thought she would live there alone with Kyoya. Although, it made her feel a little more secure. She definitely would have stressed more if she lived with the rest of Ootoris and had them scrutinize her every action. There must have been a reason why Kyoya was so grumpy, and she suspected the reason was lying somewhere in Ootori family's inner workings.

"I will be waiting outside, sir," Tachibana bowed.

"I will call you, Tachibana-san," Kyoya said, "I am sure you need to go home and see your family."

"Thank you, Kyoya-sama," the man smiled.

After he left, Kyoya awkwardly stared at Haruhi. Haruhi smiled and walked towards him. "What now?" she asked cheekily.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "go get ready for the dinner. I need to prepare the documents concerning the Biotech for my father."

"I see," Haruhi pouted.

She could feel the smile forming on the bastard's face, that he so masterfully concealed. Did he find something funny? She rolled her eyes and walked away. She hoped they would rest after getting back. But now she knew what was waiting for them in the future.

When she took a quick shower and exited the room to get dressed, she was shocked to find Kyoya wandering in the halls having only a towel wrapped around his hips, while he was looking at pile of documents. She shook her head, complaining that the temperature in summer got way too high, and it was beyond her tolerance level.

Kyoya didn't notice her pointed stares and if he did, he was very good at hiding it. She thought long on how to dress up for the dinner with the Ootoris and eventually decided not to torture herself with odd thoughts and just wear whatever she would feel the most comfortable in. One of the dresses Elke had chosen for her seemed very beautiful and comfortable at the same time. It was a knee length black dress with beautiful lace turtle collar. She tried it on and it looked very nice on her. She even appeared to be a very fashionable judge if anything, and that warmed Haruhi's heart a bit.

"Are you ready to leave?" Kyoya asked, startling her.

She turned to look at her husband and was surprised to find him already properly dressed and ready. His black bangs were brushed back, and she liked to see him like this. It allowed her to gaze into his deep silver eyes with ease. She gasped, seeing those beautiful eyes behind the glasses, and looked away to hide her blush. She heard his chuckle though and was sure, the flash on her face didn't escape the overseeing eyes of Ootori Kyoya.

"Yes," she mumbled. "I hope your family isn't going to care much about the way I look."

"If they do," he said with an abstracted and detached voice that sent shivers down Haruhi's back, " too bad that's none of their business."

"You don't seem very happy," she noticed.

"I am happy," he assured her and grabbed her arm, "it's time to leave. I don't like being late."

Tachibana was already waiting when they left the house. Kyoya must have give him a call. He gave her a small, bright smile and opened the door for her. She could tell something exhausting was awaiting for them. She could feel that in Kyoya's tense shoulders and grim face. His expression had grown colder, and he looked like he was preparing for something unpleasant. She started to absentmindedly toy with the collar of her dress. She still was confused about everything and didn't want to jump into conclusions.

She knew very little about Ootori family. She had met his father and to be honest he was an absolute jerk. Fuyumi was a great woman and an amazing person. She was a little too over-the-top for Haruhi's taste, but she couldn't deny the fact that Kyoya's sister was a lighthearted, kind, friendly woman and in many aspects the exact opposite of Kyoya. She actually found it quite amusing. Now she didn't know much about his brothers or mother. She could tell he wasn't exactly too close with the other Ootori men.

When the car stopped and the door was opened for her, she felt almost nauseous, and the fear that what happened to them was growing even worse, crept into the back of her mind. She was scared to think that something like that could happen during the dinner. She felt Kyoya's hand on her shoulder, and she turned towards him and smiled at him.

"You seem abstracted he noted," raising one eyebrow.

"I was wondering," she said slowly, "if that thing wouldn't just start in the middle of the dinner."

"Don't worry," he said, but this time he sounded annoyed, "I have made sure no such thing would happen."

The Ootori estate was cold, almost glacial. She felt like she entered a place people didn't live at all, and it made her feel uncomfortable. The maids were all so identical, Haruhi thought for a moment they were not even real but were actually mechanical dolls. When she was still looking around mesmerized, staring at the lush decorations and trying to place the smell of fresh flowers in her head, she was distracted by someone jumping on her face and wrapping their hands around her neck.

She looked up startled to find Fuyumi smiling down at her.

"Haruhi-chan," she beamed, "I am so excited you are back. I was looking forward seeing you. How was the trip? Although, knowing Kyoya, I think it wasn't as fun as it could have been."

She eyed Kyoya warily and then gave him a big smile and went to hug him. Kyoya responded to her hug awkwardly, like a person who never hugs and physical contact with others is not a norm.

"You seem a bit too excited," he commented dryly, but his sister wasn't put off by that, she just shook her head and turned to Haruhi.

"You must tell me every detail of this trip," she said, biting her lips and clapping in anticipation.

"Stop prying, Fuyumi," his brother complained, but she didn't pay any attention to him and grabbing his wife's hand, dragged her away.

She just look back at her brother's scowling face and smiled cheekily. Haruhi looked terrified, but she went away with Fuyumi willingly. Being in the host club has trained Haruhi already in dealing with extra eccentric people. Kyoya knew she would manage. But he just didn't like his sister being so intrusive.

"Hello, little brother," Kyoya turned stiffly, hearing Akito's voice.

"Akito-san," he greeted with a short tight bow. "How are you doing?"

He gave him a curious smile, but then suddenly the smile faltered. "You are..." he started raising his eyebrows with confusion, "you look different."

His comment made Kyoya bleach. He stared back at his brother, but with iron will controlled any facial expression, giving any indication of him being affected by his words.

"I have brought the documents we have signed with the Biotech with me," he said, changing his tone, "I think it would be better if we discussed this before the dinner."

"Aren't you tired?" his brother suddenly asked, "you had just had a long trip. I understand that our father is a little unsympathetic to these kind of things, but I am sure that doesn't change the fact that you are a human and you are tired."

Since when did he care? Kyoya gave him a cold glare.

"I am not tired at all," he said, "I can handle myself."

Akito nodded taken aback but didn't push him any further. Kyoya seemed not to be the kind of person who would admit fatigue, after all. He was arrogant and proud. Akito hoped to catch his brother's little new wife and get to know her, but Fuyumi must have taken her somewhere already. Pity, he would have to wait. He was very curious about this entire marriage thing and couldn't wrap his head around the fact that their father didn't mind the marriage at all.

"How was the honeymoon?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Splendid," his brother replied without having any emotion playing on his face.

Akito sighed. It was hard to understand him. And that's why he wanted to get hold of the girl.

"I can tell," he sniggered, "I have seen some of the photos. They were quite dashing."

"I didn't know you were reading gossip tabloids," Kyoya frowned, but then smiled and got up. "Can we take this contract matter to father. I want to take care of this now."

"Of course," Akito nodded.

Yoshio Ootori looked quite pleased to see him. He didn't show that in any way. But Kyoya could tell from his general demeanor, after all emotions were not a thing in the family. He stared down at the signed contract with an appreciative scrutiny, and then he gave one of those approving nods.

"I hope since you will start going to university," he said, putting the papers in his drawer, "you will have time working in the company. It would be best to start early."

Kyoya nodded. He was glad everything worked out this way with his father. It was going to be amusing in a way, now that he was out of the school. He had a lot of things in mind. Haruhi, of course, was not part of his plans, but now he didn't think he would want her not to be there.

"And how is your wife?" Yoshio suddenly mused.

Kyoya stared at his father. He was smiling. The entire notion of him being married made the older man looked intrigued and a little humoured.

"I would hope she is good after Fuyumi dragged her away."

She was good, and he saw her when they went to the dining room to have dinner. She was smiling, and her smiled filled his heart with warmth. Kyoya had a feeling he was far gone beyond any point of return, but now he wasn't afraid of it at all anymore. He was glad to have her here at his side, and he had a feeling it was mutual. The dinner wasn't as rigid as he would expect. When their father was pleased, nobody dared to spoil his mood.

Haruhi was very tired afterwards, and he had to pick her up and take her to the car. He had a feeling his sister was staring down at them in an awe, but Fuyumi was just like that. He hoped only Akito wasn't near anywhere at least.

"You smell so good," she spoke in the car as she was leaning against his chest, her head tucked under his chin. He could smell her too, and he had to concentrate on something different not to snap right there and pull her up into a crazy kiss.

* * *

A/N- I know it has been a while. I am sorry. Work and travels didn't leave me any spare time.


End file.
